Spirit of a Warrior
by Kalanie
Summary: A young girl takes the place of a supposed to be knight. A few of the knights protested at first but little did they know she would have a large impact on their lives. Especially the life of a certain knight. LancelotxOC No flames please. First KA fic
1. Mistaken

**A/N: Okay, my first King Arthur fanfic! Please do not kill me if anyone seems OOC. I'm trying as best as I can so please bear with me. Thanks guys. Okay, Lancelot will give you the disclaimer –pushes Lancelot out in the spot light-**

**Lancelot: -clears throat- Kalanie does not own King Arthur, its characters, or its actors although I know she would love to… much to my own dismay but that's beside the point.**

**Uh… yes… thank you Lancey! –pushes away- Enjoy the fic!**

**Lancelot: What? Hey! I told you don't call me Lancey. When I-!**

**Chapter 1: Mistaken**

It was the day that the sons for knights were chosen. How she yearned to ride with them, become one of them. A sigh passed through the lips of a 13-year-old girl. Perhaps there was someway to mask herself… anything to get out of there. She unsheathed her father's sword, raising it to the golden hair that hung to her shoulders. With a swift stroke, it fell to her feet. She walked into her room and delicately wrapped her torso before slipping her tunic back on. Glancing in the mirror, she was pleased at her boyish appearance. She walked back outside, grabbing her horse. No one moved to stop her or even notice her for she was regularly outside with her horse.

She checked his tack, making sure he was comfortable before swinging up. She asked the buckskin stallion to walk off to the side. There they were. She planned to melt into the crowd until they were far away. She watched as the commander approached. Wait a second… the boy they were to take, James, was sick and near death. She jogged her horse, Kalen, out towards the commander. "Here I am," she said, trying to make her voice as boyish as she could.

The commander eyed her suspiciously. "Yes…" he said and asked his horse to turn around and walk back to the group. He didn't care as long as the sons were collected.

"How long will we be gone?" she asked.

"Fifteen year, not including the months it takes to get to your post," the man replied, starting off again.

She nodded and fell in with the group. Finally, she was out of there and she could enjoy a better life. She wouldn't look back. But, little did she know, this decision would change her life forever.

--15 years later--

"Ah, as promised, the bishop's carriage," Gawain said, staring at a traveling carriage surrounded by Roman guards.

"Our freedom Bors," Galahad added, smiling.

"Mm. I can almost taste it," Bors replied.

A young woman with golden hair that was tied behind her head in a ponytail gave a relieved sigh. She steadied her buckskin stallion, glancing at them all. "Or perhaps it is the ale you're tasting. I honestly don't know how you can stand the taste."

The group laughed. "And your passage to Rome, Arthur," Galahad added in, glancing at the young commander. The eight knights sat there patiently, watching the carriage make its way towards the Wall. Their attention jerked to the woods as an arrow struck one of the guards, knocking him off of his horse.

"Woads!" Tristan exclaimed, sending the group into a gallop towards the carriage. They drew their swords as they approached, confronting the Woads. The battle was long and bloody. The young woman, Latanie, brought down a few last Woads, looking around helplessly at the battlefield. Arthur walked back to the group who had assembled.

"Bors," he spoke.

"What a bloody mess," Bors replied.

Arthur pulled back the curtain. "That's not the bishop," he stated and backed up, looking around.

Latanie looked at the others as she swung up on Kalen. She steadied him and pondered for a moment. She looked upwards as Arthur approached one of the Roman guards that still sat on his horse. At least she thought it was a guard. She looked at her armor in disgust. It would take forever to clean the blood off of the precious gear.

"God help us. What are they?" one of the men asked.

"Blue demons that eat Christians alive. You're not a Christian, are you?" Bors snapped, wheeling around to face the man. His index finger poked dangerously close to the man's face. He gave a look as the man began to mumble quietly with his hands clasped. "Does this really work?" Bors asked, mimicking him. He paused and looked downward. "Nothing. Perhaps I'm not doin' it right."

Latanie did her best to hide a small smile. "Leave the poor man alone, Bors. His pansy Roman ass has already been tortured enough," she said, steadying Kalen.

Lancelot glared at her. "Watch your tongue," he reminded, earning a mock glare from her.

They all turned their attention to the man Arthur approached, ready to defend their commander dare he need it. "Arthur! Arthur Castus. Your father's image. I haven't seen you since childhood," the man replied.

The knights exchanged confused looks as Arthur replied, "Bishop Germanius, welcome to Britain. I see your military skills are still of use to you. Your device worked."

The bishop laughed. "Ancient tricks of an ancient dog," he replied. He surveyed the group of knights. "And these are the great Sarmatian knights we have heard so much of in Rome," he paused. "And a woman."

Latanie snorted. "Yes, Latanie is a wonderful addition to the knights," Arthur said. "She's very intelligent and strong."

Latanie smiled, pleased with Arthur's words. She grabbed her bow and aimed carefully, releasing the string and arrow. It whizzed right past the bishop and Arthur, plunging into a tree. They heard a gasp and watched a Woad fall out of the tree. She shrugged. "Archer," she said simply, earning a chuckle from the men.

"I thought the Woads control the north of Hadrian's Wall," the bishop continued, dismounting and walking beside Arthur.

"They do, but they occasionally venture south. Rome's anticipated withdrawal from Britain has only increased their daring," Arthur answered.

"Woads?" a man asked.

"British rebels who hate Rome," Gawain answered.

"Men who want their country back," Galahad added in sharply.

"People who are smart enough to rebel," Latanie put in gravely.

"Who leads them?" the bishop asked.

"He's called Merlin. Dark magician some say," Lancelot said.

"Tristan, ride ahead and make sure the road is clear," Arthur ordered, watching the scout nod and start off with his hawk. Latanie always did have a deep respect for Tristan. He was silent but a strong fighter. "Please do not worry, Bishop. We will protect you," Arthur assured, opening the door for the bishop.

"I have no doubt, Commander. No doubt," the bishop replied, grinning at him before going into the carriage.

"Dozens don't worry me so much as thousands," the man Bors had jerked about before mumbled.

"Thousands?" Lancelot asked wearily.

Arthur made no movement to respond before asking his horse forwards. He was followed by the group of knights.

**A/N: Okay, so, not totally eventful but the next chapter will be better. R&R!**


	2. Plans For Home And Disaster

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I hope I'm doing good here. So far, I've been told that but don't be afraid to give constructive criticism. Just don't be rude while doing it. Ex of bad: "Your story is all wrong." Ex of good: "This story could do with some changes." Okay? Thanks guys.**

**Since Lancelot is currently locked up thanks to his mouth, I shall do the disclaimer: I, Kalanie, do not own anything to do with King Arthur. Although I wish I did. Have fun reading!**

**Chapter 2: Plans For Home And Disaster**

Latanie rode alongside the carriage as they made their way towards Hadrian's Wall. Wouldn't be long now before they received their papers and were set free of the binding chain that their forefathers had placed upon them. Why did they have the right to choose their future generations? She had a choice in the beginning but the others did not. They were bound to it more than she was. At least now their sons wouldn't have to experience this. She sighed and trotted her horse forward and settled beside Bors as Galahad and Tristan moved up.

"I've often thought about what going home would mean after all this. What will I do? It's different for Galahad. I've been in this life longer than the other. So much for home. It's not so clear in my memory," Gawain said bitterly, shaking his head.

"You speak for yourself. It's cold back there and everyone I know is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children," Bors replied, looking at him.

"Eleven," Gawain corrected, causing Latanie to snort in amusement.

"You listen. When the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of all this place. I'll be governor in my own village and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal ass-kisser. Won't you Dag?" Bors asked, looking back at the other knight.

Dagonet only grunted in response.

Such a gentle giant Latanie thought silently.

"First thing I will do when I get home is find a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed," Gawain commented.

"A beautiful Sarmatian woman? Why do you think we left in the first place?" Bors asked, mooing like a dairy cow.

Latanie gave a 'humph' and glared at him. "I do believe you are in the presence of a Sarmatian woman," she said testily.

Bors gave a quick, apologetic look. "I mean most of them are. No one could be as beautiful as you, Latanie," he said quickly.

Latanie gave him an easy smile. "Don't let Vanora hear you say that," she jested and glanced ahead. "And I was teasing you, Bors."

Bors nodded and looked away, embarrassed as Lancelot rode up. "What about you Lancelot? What are your plans for home?" Bors asked.

"Well, if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company," Lancelot answered, glancing at them.

"I see. And what will I be doing?" Gawain raised an eyebrow.

"Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me," Lancelot replied with a cocky, smug smirk.

Bors and Latanie started laughing.

"Is that before or after I hit you with me ax?" Gawain asked bitterly, causing Bors and Latanie to start laughing even harder.

Lancelot grinned and kept riding.

"And you Latanie?" Gawain asked, shifting his attention to the female knight.

Latanie grinned, still trying to recover from her laugh. "I'm not quite sure. Find myself a good strong man and marry him. Have great warriors as sons," she said, pondering.

Lancelot snorted, earning a whap from the end of Latanie's reins. He looked back at her in mock anger before allowing a teasing smile to come to his face. "If he can put up with you like we have, I'll be amazed."

"Yes, well, I'll have to take in your children because-," Latanie started.

"You're too masculine to have any of your own," Lancelot finished, causing the other men to laugh.

"Actually I was going to say because your wife couldn't stand looking at replicas of you," Latanie teased, grinning back at him.

Lancelot shook his head, amused, before trotting to catch up with Arthur.

Latanie shook her head in amusement as well. What a character Lancelot was! Lancelot had been the one knight she felt closest to. She loved all the knights dearly for they were like her brothers – her only family. But Lancelot had always been there when she needed someone to talk to. He had supported her when she had to work up the courage to ask a handsome young man to go to one of the dances with her. He had encouraged her to get up when she had fallen down.

Arthur was next in line as her adoptive brother. His protectiveness of her went beyond the battlefield. Whenever a man, any type of man, approached her in some sort of courting way, he had to pass Arthur's inspection before proceeding on. He was the one she went to when in need of advice that she felt Lancelot wouldn't understand. He was the one who had convinced the others to accept her into the round table.

Bors was more a father figure than brother. Although he wasn't as close to her as Lancelot or Arthur, he did provide a place of solace when it was needed. He and his wife Vanora had always been very welcoming and had given her plenty of practice of child raising for when she had her own youngsters.

Galahad and Gawain were a bit distant but they too were very protective of their sister-in-arms. They were always willing to assist her if she needed. They were the ones that she had contests with. Mostly it was knife-throwing competitions and they ended up winning most of the time. Her accuracy with the knives wasn't very good.

Tristan had taught her most of her archery and he talked to her only when he felt he needed to. His silence had always made her weary but she had learned to over look it with the years.

Dagonet was the gentle giant whom had taken care of her when she was sick and no one else was able to for some reason or another. His touch was always gentle and soothing to one who was plagued by fever and the chills. His strength had enabled him to carry her from place to place when they were on the go with her ill.

She sighed quietly as they pulled to a halt inside the enclosed area. She refrained from glaring at the bishop.

"Welcome back, Arthur," Jols spoke.

"Jols," Arthur replied.

"Lancelot, Latanie," Jols offered, looking at the two.

They both nodded in reply. In one liquid motion, the eight knights dismounted from their mounts, holding themselves in a respectable manner. Latanie shifted restlessly as she looked at the bishop.

"Bishop, please, my quarters have been made available to you," Arthur said.

"Oh, yes, I must rest," the bishop said, walking past them without another word.

Latanie snorted quietly but made no move to say anything. She glanced at her brothers-in-arms to see their reaction to this. Pure hatred rested in their eyes. She sighed quietly and looked back to Arthur, who looked rather displeased. Her gaze drifted to Bors as he and Vanora began kissing passionately. She really didn't want to see that. "I'll meet you all at the Table," she said and tugged Kalen forward.

She led the massive stallion to his stall, happy to be in a place familiar to her. She untacked him quickly and rubbed him down before getting him some fresh hay and water. She gave the stallion a smile and stroked his face. "After fifteen years in service, boy, we're going home." She kissed the stallion's muzzle and walked out of the stall. After ensuring that the stall door was securely locked, she exited the stables and headed for the Table. She opened the main doors to see all of the knights drinking.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Bors chuckled.

Latanie gave him a lopsided grin. "Aw, didn't think you'd miss me," she retorted playfully and walked over to her usual seat beside Lancelot. She looked up as the Arthur rose.

"Let us not forget that we are the fortunate ones. Let us raise our wine to those gallant and extraordinary men we have lost, but who will be remembered for eternity," Arthur spoke, holding up his wine glass.

Everyone rose and took a sip of their wine. "To freedom!" Bors declared, raising his own glass.

"To freedom!" everyone echoed, taking another drink of their wine – except for Latanie who requested water. She played with her cup and looked up as Horton walked in.

"His Eminence Bishop Naius Germanius," he said, the bishop coming into the room. Latanie saw their faces drop as they saw the round table, causing her to hold back a chuckle. This was rather amusing. "A round table? What sort of evil is this?" Horton hissed to Jols.

"Arthur says for men to men they must first all be equal," Jols responded, glancing at Latanie for a moment. "And woman."

"I was given to understand there would be more of you," the bishop said.

"There were. We have been fighting here for fifteen years, Bishop," Arthur replied, glancing at him.

"So, you're saying a woman could survive but a majority of your men couldn't?" the bishop asked distastefully.

Latanie bit her lower lip to keep from saying anything.

"Latanie is quite strong, Bishop. But that isn't the point of why we are here. Please, make yourself comfortable," Arthur said. They watched as the bishop took a few cups and passed them around.

"Arthur and his knights have served with courage to maintain the honor of Rome's empire on this last outpost of our glory. Rome is most indebted to you noble knights. To your final days as servants to the empire," the bishop said.

"Day. Not days," Lancelot corrected.

The bishop nervously motioned for them to sit down so they obliged. "The Pope's taken personal interest in you. He inquires after each of you, and is curious to know if your knights have converted to the word of Our Savior or…?"

"They retain the religion of their forefathers. I have never questioned that," Arthur responded, looking at each knight in turn.

"Of course, of course," the bishop said impatiently. They are pagans. Hm?"

They all shifted rather uncomfortably.

"For our part, the Church has deemed such beliefs innocent, but you, Arthur, your path to God is through Pelagius? I saw his image in your room," the bishop questioned.

"He took my father's place for me. His teachings on freewill and equality have been a great influence. I look forward to our reunion in Rome," Arthur answered.

"And that is why I am sitting here," Latanie stated, sitting straight.

"Yes," Arthur agreed.

"Ah. Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation. You are a hero. In Rome, you will live out your days in honor and wealth," the bishop declared, making the others shift uncertainly. "Alas. Alas, we are all but players in an ever-changing world. Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome's door. Because of this, Rome and the Holy Father have decided to remove ourselves from indefensible outposts, such as Britain." Everyone rose. "What will become of Britain is not of our concern anymore. I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon."

"Saxons?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes. In the north a massive Saxon incursion has begun," the bishop answered.

"The Saxons only claim what they kill," Lancelot put it.

"And only kill everything," Gawain said gravely.

"So, you would just leave the land to the Woads. And I risked my life for nothing," Galahad put in bitterly.

"Basically we wasted fifteen years of our lives to serve an empire that planned on getting rid of Britain from its claim anyways," Latanie put in, frustrated.

"Hm. Gentlemen and fine lady, your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire. But first, I must have a word with your commander," the bishop said. No one moved. "In private."

"We have no secrets," Arthur said, causing the bishop to slam the box closed.

"Come. Let's leave Roman business to Romans," Lancelot said, taking a drink out of his goblet.

Latanie nodded and stood, following them out of the hall. She hummed quietly as they made their way towards the pub where Vanora worked. She didn't plan on drinking ale though.

"You're deep in thought," a voice commented.

Latanie looked up to see Lancelot walking beside her. "Oh… yeah. After fifteen years we are finally going home. But, where is home for me? I doubt I can go back to my home. I mean, I snuck out," she said.

Lancelot gave a thoughtful look. "Well… you are the one who wanted to join us," he pointed out. "And, you could always come home with me," he teased, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

Latanie smirked. "Some may find you irresistible my good friend, but I don't," she teased and shrugged his arm off of her.

"Take a look at that boys! Lance gots himself a girlfriend," Bors jested.

Latanie gave him a playful glare. "Lancelot, how many of Bors' children have you fathered again?"

Lancelot smirked. "Eleven."

Bors' face went pale. "T-There's no way! That would be all of them!"

Latanie laughed as they entered the pub. Bors was so fun to tease.

**A/N: Okay, a bit long but I couldn't fit everything in with a shorter length. R&R please!**


	3. Suicide Cannot Be Chosen For Another

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This story is playing out nicely I believe. Anyways, the paragraphs that are in _italics_ before the singing are part of a memory. The idea for the memory was given to me by Raging Raven and I built off of what she gave me. Thanks Raven! And, to sta, I never really thought about it as a sort of King Arthur style Mulan fic until you pointed that out. :)**

**Lancelot: -stumbles out rather dizzy- Rope is not the best thing to get caught up in. What? Oh, right, Kalanie does… not own… anything of King Arthur or its characters or its actors.**

Chapter 3: Suicide Cannot Be Chosen For Another 

As they entered the pub, Latanie instantly sought out Vanora, her only woman friend. She grinned as she met up with the woman, greeted by a friendly smile. "Latanie! It's so good to see you, doll," Vanora said, embracing Latanie tightly.

Latanie laughed and returned the embrace. "Can't get rid of me that easily. Busy night I see," she said, gesturing to the groups of men stumbling around, drunk.

Vanora sighed. "Yes, yes, busy. Even more busy now that the knights have come. Can I get you something to drink?" she asked, looking at her friend.

"I can get it. I know where the water tap is. I really don't want to get drunk like those poor bastards," Latanie said, laughing. She excused herself for a moment and got herself some water. She returned with the glass.

"Anyone catch your heart?" Vanora asked.

Latanie glanced at her, slightly shocked. "No. The poor men have been spared from that kind of torture," she teased, smiling.

"I see…" Vanora responded, filling a few mugs before handing them back to some men.

"Can I help?" Latanie asked.

"No, no, don't trouble yourself. Go sit down and rest," Vanora urged.

"Rest? I had rest while we were at the Table," Latanie protested, stopping only when someone grabbed her hand. She turned to see Lancelot. "Oh, you scared me," she said. She noticed his slightly swayed movements and sighed. "You are already feeling the effects of alcohol. Lucky me," she said sarcastically.

"C'mon, you can come sit with me," he said, gently tugging on her hand.

"Well… I guess I'm going. Bye, Vanora," Latanie said, waving before being dragged off by Lancelot. She grunted as he sat down at the gambling table and pulled her onto his lap. "Lancelot, what are you-?" she started to ask but stopped when he kissed her neck. This was very uncomfortable. She tried to struggle away but ended up smacking his hand lightly. "Lancelot, let go."

"Just let her go, Lance," Bors slurred.

"Aw, come on. Everyone knows that Lat loves me," Lancelot said.

"I think the alcohol has gone to your head," Latanie said teasingly as he let go of her.

The rest of the men burst into hysterical laughter. She threw Lancelot a teasing grin as she walked off towards Vanora. She regretted ever going with Lancelot. She glanced back at Lancelot only to see him with another woman in his lap. She rolled her eyes and sat down at an empty table with her glass. Her mind wandered a bit back to when they were first training to become knights.

"_Easy Latanie. You don't need to rush in without using your head. You'll get killed," her teacher said softly. "Let's try this again." He raised his sword and watched Latanie._

_A frustrated Latanie raised her sword and paused for a moment, hesitant to attack. The frustration blinded her, dulled her senses. She took a deep breath, trying to clear her thoughts. Once she believed she was ready, she lunged, swinging rather wide at her teacher's sword only to have him trip her with ease. She landed face first on the ground. She groaned and rose to her hands and knees, the sound of the boys' laughter reaching her. She ground her teeth together as she rose to her feet and turned around to face her teacher._

"_I'm sorry, Latanie. We'll try tomorrow," her teacher said, shaking his head sadly. He turned and left a rather wounded Latanie. Wounded in the sense of her pride._

"_I would say you fight like a girl but I think you would give the statement a bad meaning," a boy's teasing voice rang._

_Latanie glared at him. "Oh shut up, Lancelot. If you think you are so good then face me," she challenged, holding up her sword._

_Lancelot paused and hesitated. He glanced back at the other boys who were cheering him on with taunts. He looked back to the thirteen-year-old girl before him. A smirk played onto his features. "Of course. Loser has to dump a bucket of water on the head Commander," he bargained, unsheathing his two swords._

"_Deal," Latanie agreed and watched Lancelot prepare to battle. The cheers for Lancelot greatly outnumbered cheers for Latanie. She lunged forward, her lone sword clanging against one of Lancelot's twin swords. He quickly fended her off and returned the attack with one of his own. The two fought vigorously, never giving in, never backing down. The fight ended when Lancelot knocked Latanie's sword from her hand and had both of his swords pointed at her neck._

"_I win," he stated coolly. He lowered his swords and sheathed them before turning around to face the cheers of appraisal. He had his trademark smug cocky smirk on his face. "I have defeated the all powerful, Latanie," he declared._

_Latanie glared at his back, feeling her anger boiling over. Without warning, she ran up and jumped up onto his back, bringing him face down in the dirt. "Never turn your back to the enemy," she retorted, squeaking as he rose off the ground. She clung to his neck as she grabbed her legs to support her. "Lancelot! What are you doing!" she exclaimed._

"_Just being a noble, helpful knight, milady," he responded sarcastically, walking casually over to a water trough. Without warning, he dumped her into it, creating a rather large splash._

"_LANCELOT!" Latanie screamed as she sat up in the trough. She glared at him as he gave her that trademark smirk. "I'm so going to kill you!" She threw her leg over the trough and tripped while getting out, landing on the ground. She grunted and rolled over to get to her feet. "When I get through with you, you won't know which way is up!" She started off at a run, weighed down considerably by her wet clothes. The other boys started laughing hysterically at the sight of Lancelot being chased down by a waterlogged Latanie._

"Latanie? Latanie? LATANIE?" Vanora's voice rang as she shook the young knight's shoulders.

"Wha!" Latanie exclaimed, coming out of her trance.

"Are you alright? You were staring as if nothing else existed," Vanora asked, concern clearly present.

"Oh… yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," Latanie said. She looked up as Bors walked over and grabbed Vanora, handing her their son.

"Here, be a mother to your son," he said.

"Oh, come here," Vanora said, taking the precious bundle into her arms.

Latanie gave her a smile. "How are the children?" she asked.

"Just fine," Vanora answered, smiling.

"Dagonet, where have you been? We've got plans to make," Bors asked, looking at his massive friend. "Here, please. Sing," Bors pleaded with Vanora.

"No," Vanora said stubbornly.

"Just a last one," Bors insisted.

"No. I'm trying to work," Vanora whined.

"Come sing. Shut up! Vanora will sing," Bors said.

Chants of 'sing' rose up. "Only if Latanie will sing with me," Vanora bargained, watching the young female knight dragged up to her by Bors. She caught Latanie's playful glare and chuckled. The two paused and began in unison.

"_Land of bear and land of eagle._

_Land that gave us birth and blessing_

_Land that called us ever homeward_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home_

_We will go home_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home singing our song_

_Hear our singing, hear our longing_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home_

_We will go home_"

"Arthur!" Jols exclaimed.

"Arthur!" Galahad chimed in.

Latanie instantly stopped singing and moved towards her Commander.

"Arthur! You're not completely Roman yet, right?" Galahad asked teasingly.

"Rus!" Bors yelled as they all came to a halt before the Commander.

Lancelot had a weary look on his face – he knew Arthur's expression meant he was the bearer of grave news. He stopped beside Latanie and made sure she was in front of him so his height didn't block her view.

"Knights, brothers and sister in arms. Your courage has been tested beyond all limits. But I must ask you now for one further trial," Arthur said.

"Drink," Bors jested, causing Galahad to chuckle into his ale.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted." Looks of disbelief were exchanged. "Above the wall, far in the north, there is a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety," Arthur continued.

"Let the Romans take care of their own," Bors said.

"Above the wall is Woad territory," Gawain put in.

"So you're willing to risk our necks out there for the sake of one Roman family?" Latanie spat, straightening up. "Do they matter so much to you that you won't stop to think about us?"

"Latanie," Arthur said sternly. "This is what we're supposed to do. Never question orders."

"Oh, I'll question orders. It's not me I'm thinking about, Arthur. It's them," she said, gesturing to the others before pushing past Lancelot. She ignored him as he tried to grab her hand. Without another word, she stomped into the building that held their quarters. She wearily climbed the stairs until she came to her door. In frustration, she slammed her fist against the door. "Damn it!" She didn't plan on dying early. It looked as if she didn't have a choice. She roughly opened the door and slammed it shut, locking it behind her. She prayed that no one was stupid enough to follow her. Without bothering to get undressed, she collapsed on her bed. Her thoughts were full of bitter anger as she fell into slumber. She had a feeling deep down inside that one of them would not make it.

**A/N: There we go! R&R please!**


	4. Show Me The Way

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys! My right hand is a bit beaten up right now and it makes it a bit difficult to type. BUT, without further delay, here is the story! Again, used another one of Raven's memory ideas and built on it. Thanks Raven! Your ideas rock. If anyone else has suggestions, go right ahead and give them to me. I'll work with what I can.**

**Lancelot: -is tied to a chair- Kalanie does not own anything of King Arthur and she never will…**

**Chapter 4: Show Me The Way**

A groan escaped Latanie's lips as her body roused her from slumber. She found herself covered with a blanket. Funny, she didn't remember covering herself. She rose off the bed only to find her arm was sore from laying on it. She looked out her window to see a muggy looking sky. Great. She sighed and stood up, bending her arm to bring out the stiffness. She sighed and walked over to her wash bin, which was filled with fresh water. She splashed her face and dried it with a fresh towel before straightening up. Today was the day they went on their final mission. She stretched her arms high above her to loosen her muscles. She glanced down at her clothing. She was still in her clothes from yesterday. Grimacing, she unclipped her armor and quickly changed before getting back into the stained piece of equipment. She made sure everything was secure and fit perfectly. "Sword… where's my sword?" she mumbled as she searched for her precious blade.

She started to panic when she couldn't find it. She searched around until she accidentally bumped into the table. Looking at it, she found her sword lying on the table, as clean as the day it was first made. On it laid a note:

_Lat,_

_I'm really sorry for what I did last night. I had no right to kiss you in anyway, drunk or sober. I found your sword. It must've fallen off your belt when you stormed out of the pub. See you in the morning._

_Lancelot_

Lancelot. Latanie exhaled slowly as she grabbed the sword and inspected the part that held it on her belt. It was sewn back together. A thin smile came to her lips as she put it back on her belt. She folded up the note and slipped it in her pack. She grabbed the things she would need to take with her: dry clothes, coat, and a book. She pondered for a moment and grabbed a dagger, strapping it to her thigh. Better prepared. After making sure everything was in order, she left her room, locking it on her way out. She instantly headed towards the stables; she needed to warm Kalen up before their long ride. She walked through the door of the stables, accidentally bumping into someone.

"Ouch! Hey, watch where you're-," she started in a rather snotty tone, looking up to see Lancelot. "Lancelot!" she exclaimed and stumbled backwards only to have him catch her by the upper arm. "Sorry…"

He gave her a neutral look. "And that's how the lady knight treats those she protects?" he teased lightly, letting go of her.

She smirked at him for a moment before letting it drop. "Thanks for cleaning my sword last night… and covering me with the blanket," she said.

He shrugged slightly. "It was nothing… and… I… I'm sorry," he said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Latanie shifted slightly. "It's fine, you were a bit impaired," she said.

"That doesn't excuse me," he said firmly.

At least the guy was able to admit that he was wrong. She gave him a small smile and gently put her hand on his shoulder. "We all make mistakes," she said and let her hand slide off of his shoulder as she walked away. She exhaled deeply as she walked up to Kalen's stall. She opened it up to see him already saddled and groomed. A smile played onto her lips as she leaned backwards out of the stall. "You know, Lancelot, if you keep doing things for me, people are going to start thinking you actually care!" she called.

A laugh met her words. "We'll see about that!" he called back.

Latanie laughed and looked back to the stallion. "Well boy? Shall we warm up?" She gently grabbed the reins and tugged Kalen out of the stall behind her. Once they were clear of the stables, she swung up and got herself comfortable. Grabbing the reins, she asked the large stallion to trot. She didn't know how long it would take them to ride to the estate but she knew Kalen would have to be loose so he wouldn't pull a muscle.

She looked up as Arthur and the group came out with Horton. She frowned slightly and asked Kalen forward. "Arthur?"

"He's coming with us," Arthur stated, swinging up onto his white stallion.

Latanie grimaced but nodded as everyone got on their horse. She steadied Kalen and lined him up with the rest of the knights. She glanced at Lancelot who immediately looked away from her. She frowned slightly but ignored it and looked away herself. She glanced at Arthur as he said nothing but started forward at a gallop. She instantly kicked Kalen into a gallop, following quite closely. They all galloped down the path and out of the wall. They took an immediate left and started along the grassy plains towards the estate. The rain started to pour as they made their way over the land. She grunted as they cut sharply into the woods.

A while later, the rain had let up. The wind whipped around them, calling out to them. The uneasiness in Latanie's stomach wove into nausea. She sighed softly and kept Kalen close to the others.

"Woads," Tristan said, looking around, causing Latanie to shift uneasily. "They're tracking us."

"Where?" Arthur asked.

"Everywhere," Tristan answered gravely.

Latanie shuddered and turned Kalen sharply as she heard something rustle in the bushes. Her cerulean eyes darted about nervously. She itched to reach for her sword and draw it but knew that it would gain her nothing but a problem. She glanced at Lancelot as he gently bumped up against her leg with his. As Kalen whickered and pranced about, she became a bit more nervous. Her gaze jerked ahead of them as arrows flew and their path was block.

"Get back!" Lancelot yelled.

"Get back!" Bors echoed.

The group took off, following Arthur. "This way!" he yelled, jerking his horse towards another direction only to find their path back was blocked by Woads. They halted as they saw they had no way out.

Latanie's breath had increased rather dramatically as she sat there, watching a Woad point an arrow at them. "What are you waiting for!" Gawain yelled as the Woad hesitated. Latanie had the same question. If they were going to shoot, then shoot now. She watched as they turned and left.

"_Inish_. Devil ghosts," Dagonet rasped.

"Why would they not attack?" Galahad asked.

"Merlin doesn't want us dead," Arthur answered, looking at him.

"Doesn't want us dead? He has no greater purpose for us," Latanie commented quietly, not bothering to look up at Arthur as she spoke. She swallowed the lump in her throat and licked her dry lips thoughtfully. She felt Lancelot's comforting arm on her shoulder, causing her to look at him. She saw his reassuring look and nodded.

"Come on," Arthur said and started out of the forest.

--2 days later--

The morning was cool yet foggy as the group galloped into Marius' estate. Latanie was exhausted for she had not slept a bit last night. Every time she closed her eyes there were images of those fallen and the death of the seven knights around her. Lancelot had been there for her when the nightmares struck. Bors insisted something was going on between them but she insisted it was merely because Lancelot had been on watch last night and was able to hear her. She bit her lower lip as she thought of him. What was this feeling deep inside of her? She looked up as they pulled to a halt inside of the estate only to find the gates closed.

"Looks like they welcome us with open arms," she said sarcastically.

"Who are you?" one of the guards asked.

"I am Arthur Castus, Commander of the Sarmatian Knights sent by Bishop Germanius of Rome. Open the gate," Arthur commanded, watching the gates open to reveal Marius.

"It is a wonder you have come. Good Jesus. Arthur and his knights," Marius greeted, walking out. "You have fought the Woads. Vile creatures." He shook his head in disgust.

Latanie wrinkled her nose but stopped when Lancelot bumped her. A woman couldn't express her thoughts anymore! She gave him a mock glare before looking back to Marius.

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately," Arthur stated.

"But that… that is impossible," Marius stuttered.

"Apparently not or we wouldn't be here but free," Latanie spoke up sharply.

"Latanie," Arthur spoke to her with a bit of warning in his voice. "Which is Alecto?"

"I am Alecto," a young boy above stated. Their gazes were drawn to him.

"Alecto is my son. And everything we have is here in the land given to us by the Pope of Rome," Marius said a bit sharply.

"Well, you're about to give it to the Saxons," Lancelot snapped, glaring.

"They're invading from the North," Arthur added in, giving a grave look.

"Then Rome will send an army," Marius stated.

"They have. Us. We leave as soon as you're packed," Arthur said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I refuse to leave," Marius declared.

Latanie's eyes burned with the hatred she longed to express. Her sword was by her side and moments from revealing itself. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, relaxing herself, starting with her toes and working her way up to her head. She opened them again and stared at Marius

Arthur dismounted. "If I fail to bring you and your son back my knights can never leave this land. So you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself," he hissed. "My Lord," he added in mockingly. "Lady, my knights are hungry."

Marius gave a motion of his hand for his wife to depart. "Go." He departed from the scene with his wife.

Latanie sighed and dismounted from Kalen, patting the stallion. Her gaze traveled to Arthur as he walked off towards a man hanging by his wrists. She couldn't stand to look at the man. The way he was tortured made her stomach churn. She looked away and rested her forehead against Kalen's neck. Things were turning ugly.

--Hours later--

Latanie had finished helping a couple pack when she noticed Arthur instructing Dagonet to nock something down. She instantly unsheathed her sword and approached them. She took a torch from Bors, ready to go in and see what the path had to offer.

"Wait," Arthur instructed.

She looked at him and reluctantly waited for Lancelot to enter before going in. Arthur followed her along with Gawain. She could hear chants in Latin up ahead of them. It sounded twisted to her and it made her want to bolt in the other direction. She bit back a scream as they ran into a monk.

"Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?" he demanded.

"Out of the way," Lancelot ordered, shoving him aside. He continued farther into the pathway, being basked in a green glow.

Latanie shuddered as they moved into a small chamber. Her gut twisted into a knot at the stench – the stench of death. "L-Lancelot," she whispered, looking at him. She had never seen such a crime.

Lancelot looked at her and gently took her hand in his own before moving forward a bit more. He inspected a cell that held a dead man. He let go of Latanie and turned to look at Arthur. "The work of your god. Is this how he answers your prayers?" he asked, straightening up.

"See if there's any still alive," Arthur ordered.

In anger, Lancelot swung around and struck one of the chains with his sword, causing the gate to crash down.

Latanie gagged, instantly turning around. She stumbled up the pathway, unable to bear seeing that sight any longer. She staggered outside and instantly turned sideways before her stomach revolted and emptied its contents. She coughed violently. She had been weak in there – something no knight should ever be. She felt a reassuring hand on her back and look up to see Lancelot. "H-How? How could you do that to another human and be guilt free?" she rasped.

"I don't know," he said quietly. Lancelot sighed. "Just stay here." He walked back into the passage, returning moments later with Arthur and a young woman.

Lancelot liked the woman from the first moment he saw her in the cell but he would never love her as much as Latanie. He had to admit it – he loved the female knight. It was hard to deny it. Over the past fifteen years, he ignored the growing signs of his feelings. He glanced at her for a moment, seeing her sitting in the grass beside Kalen now. It was a few years ago at one of the ceremonies back at the Wall. She had a date then and she had dressed up in a cerulean dress that made her look gorgeous.

"_Lance!" Latanie exclaimed as she spotted her old friend. She smiled at him as she halted before him._

_Lancelot turned to see his sister-in-arms. Damn, she was beautiful beyond all other. No woman in that room could come close to her. Perhaps there was something more than sister-brother love he was feeling. He gave her a smile. "You look gorgeous tonight. How many boys am I fending off?" he asked teasingly. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her golden hair tumbled past her shoulders and it looked as if Vanora had managed to get it to curl. Her cerulean eyes glimmered with that familiar spark. The cerulean dress swept to the ground and was covered with a silver mesh with a pattern of ivy._

_Latanie laughed quietly. "No one tonight. I only have my date, James," she said softly, a small smile still on her features._

_James? Who was James? He looked up to see a tall, handsome young man waltzing over to his sister-in-arms. He looked on with jealousy as James took Latanie into his arms and gave her a swift kiss on the lips. He hid the jealousy with a smile. "James… well, I do not believe we have met." He held out his hand and shook James'. The grip was hard and made Lancelot slightly weary._

"_You look beautiful tonight, m'love," James said softly to Latanie, nipping at her ear._

"_Not here, James," Latanie said and brushed him off, looking back to Lancelot. "Do you have anyone tonight, Lance?"_

_Lancelot was off in his thoughts, secretly planning a plot against James when Latanie's voice interrupted him. "Huh? Oh! No… not this time," he said with a smile. Seeing Latanie's worried face, he added, "I didn't wish to bring along someone." He was beyond envious of James. How he yearned to hold Latanie in his arms and place his lips against hers. He looked up at James as he spoke._

"_Well, can't get one every time. Shall we go in and dance?" James looked at Latanie._

"_Yes, of course. Bye Lance," she said, gently touching Lancelot's arm before leaving with James._

"_Damn it," Lancelot whispered after the two left._

Lancelot looked up as Latanie walked over to Arthur and pleaded with Arthur to spare Marius' life for the time being. He sighed softly as the monks were walled back up. He looked at Latanie as she gently rested her forehead on his chest plate. He gently wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He needed to tell her soon. 


	5. A Treacherous Trek

**A/N: Okay… I was looking at my reviews and found that there were suggestions for bits and pieces that you will soon find out in this chapter. Lol. I know this one is a bit short, and I'm sorry. Have fun guys.**

**Lancelot: For the fifth time, Kalanie does not own King Arthur or anything to do with it.**

**Chapter 5: A Treacherous Trek**

A sigh escaped Latanie as she allowed Kalen to mosey through the snowy pass. The bitter chill seeped into her bones despite her armor and cloak. She could easily see her breath as she exhaled. She glanced back over her shoulder to see Lancelot move turn away from Arthur, apparently angered by something. She looked back ahead of her. She could see the way Lancelot looked at the Woad woman and it made her heart sink. She could feel a bitter taste in her mouth and recognized it as jealousy. She frowned at this. She looked over as Lancelot pulled up beside her. Great. She took a deep breath and decided to voice her thoughts. "You like her, don't you?"

"What?" Lancelot snapped, looking at her.

Latanie didn't flinch at his tone. "The Woad that we rescued. You like her," she said as if to affirm her suspicions.

Lancelot looked at her sharply. It was now or never. He had seen the way one of the other knights had been looking at her and it irked him. He took a deep breath. He was going to see what he could pull out of her first. "I haven't gotten to know her. Can't say whether or not I like her now, can I?"

"That's not what I mean and you know it. I can tell by the way you look at her," Latanie said, trying to keep the pain out of her words.

Lancelot looked away for a moment. She was right. He had a growing feeling for both women. He glanced back at Latanie, who didn't return the gaze. "My heart has been taken," he said firmly.

"By a barmaid?" Latanie teased.

Lancelot shot her a smile. "No, she's much prettier than a bar maid."

"Do I know this woman? If not, when do I get to meet her? She has to pass my inspection, you know," Latanie jested.

"I believe you know her. You and her go way back. I'm sure she's good enough to pass your inspection," Lancelot replied.

"Oh really? What's she like?" Latanie asked.

"She's very intelligent and strong. Her stubbornness is very attractive, I must admit. Her humor is just right and her laugh is the sound of angels. She's mischievous but she has saved my hide a few times," Lancelot said casually.

"I think I may like this girl you speak so fondly of, Sir Lancelot," Latanie said slyly.

"I think you may as well," Lancelot said. "And what of your own heart?"

"Taken by a man who is tall, dark-haired with mischievous but compassionate dark eyes. He's noble and sweet. There's no one else like him," she replied. "You know him I believe."

Lancelot's jaw drop. "A-Arthur?" he asked, his heart sinking.

Latanie eyed him for a moment and chuckled. "No, silly. The other man who fits that description."

Lancelot's heart skipped a beat. "What may his name be?"

"Starts with Lance and ends with lot," she replied quietly.

"Lancelot, eh? Sounds like a strong name," he said, smiling at her.

"And what of your girl, Sir Lancelot?" Latanie asked.

"Starts with La and ends with tanie," he replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Quite the name," she commented.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. And trust me, she is," he replied.

Latanie felt a blush creep up into her cheeks. She was about to speak when Arthur's voice rang. "We'll sleep here. Take shelter in those trees." She sighed softly. "Shall we retire?" she asked, earning a nod.

"I'll be right there," Lancelot said, watching Latanie ask Kalen to jog.

"Tis a beautiful country, is it not?" Guinevere asked.

Lancelot turned to look at her, a look of doubt on his features. "If you say so," he said, turning his horse around to face the Woad.

"And where do you come from that compares? The black sea?" Guinevere asked rather snippily. "This is heaven for me."

"I don't believe in heaven, I've been living in this hell. But if you represent what heaven is, then take me there," he said cockily, a smirk playing on his features as he raised his face to the sky and held out his hand to catch the raindrops as they pattered on his armor. "Rain and snow at once… a bad omen…" he said.

"Yeah, it means Lancelot isn't going to have a woman next to him tonight," Latanie's smart aleck tone came from behind Lancelot.

Lancelot did his best not to smile as he turned his head to look over his shoulder at her. "Ha ha ha," he said in a sarcastic tone as he glanced at Guinevere for a moment before turning his horse around. "I thought you said you were going to go retire."

"Yeah, until I saw you bugging this poor young woman," Latanie said, asking Kalen to walk up beside Lancelot's horse. "I apologize milady. Lancelot's tongue gets away with him. Come on, Lance." She turned Kalen around and headed towards the forest. She felt the jealousy welling up inside of her as she entered the trees, finding a small cave where everyone was setting up camp. She dismounted Kalen and untacked him, handing him to Jols before settling down against the cave wall. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them to keep them in place. Her chin delicately rested on her knees as she stared out at the river. She was now wary of Lancelot's true feelings. He couldn't have both her and Guinevere. That just wasn't possible.

She looked up to see Lancelot staring at a bathing Guinevere. She snorted and gathered up some snow in her hands and packed it into a ball. Pausing, she rotated so she had a good shot and threw the ball of snow, watching as it hit Lancelot in the right ear. She instantly turned around, trying not to laugh.

Lancelot's face contorted into a scowl as he looked at her. "Excuse me, Lady Latanie. May I ask as to why you just threw that at me?" he asked with a hint of irritation to his tone.

"Me, Sir Lancelot? Why would I do such a thing?" Latanie asked, giving an innocent look.

"Do not toy with me, Lady Latanie. It has its consequences," Lancelot teased, giving her a mock glare.

Latanie let a smirk play on her lips. "Come get me then," she taunted, standing up. She gave him a teasing look before venturing out into the snow. She gave him a flirtatious look as she ventured into the powder. She glanced away for a moment.

Lancelot smirked. "You cannot escape me, Lady Latanie," he said and paused before creeping up behind Latanie. He waited until he could see a nervous expression on her face. He grabbed her without warning and lifted her into his arms.

Latanie screamed in surprise and clung to his neck. "Sir Lancelot, that was cheating," she said playfully as he held her close to his body.

"All is fair in love and war, milady," Lancelot teased and gently leaned down, capturing her lips with his.

Latanie almost gasped as he pressed her against him. Her lips tingled as he kissed her gently at first but moved forward with a bit more passion. She reluctantly let him pull away, gazing deeply into his auburn eyes. She felt her heart pounding against her ribcage in passion and wonder. She leaned in again and pressed her lips to his hungrily. She became drunk in his sweet kiss. She pulled away again and gave him a small smile before resting her head on his shoulder. She gave a small sigh and looked up at him.

Lancelot smile gently down at her. "It looks to me as if someone is tired," he commented and walked back up the slope with her in his arms. He went back to the wall she had been up against before and set her gently down against it. He gently unfastened his cloak and draped it over her. He could tell by the steady rhythm of her breathing she was asleep.

"What was it like? Your home…" Guinevere's voice rang, causing Lancelot to straighten up in surprise.

"We sacrificed goats, drank their blood. Danced naked around fires," he said, chuckling at his own joke. He paused. "What I do remember, home… Oceans of grass from horizon to horizon, further than you could ride. The sky, bigger than you could imagine. No boundaries."

"Some would call that freedom. That's what we fight for – our land, our people," Guinevere responded. "And when you go home will you take a wife? Have sons?"

Lancelot hesitated. "I've killed too many sons. What right do I have to my own?"

"No family. No religion. Do you believe in anything at all?" she asked.

Lancelot hesitated. "I would have left you and the boy to die," he said, sitting down beside Latanie. He felt her head move to his shoulder, resting there. He watched Guinevere walk past him and go to Arthur. He sighed and looked to Latanie, who was still asleep. "I guess I can't deny it," he whispered.

Little did Lancelot know, a familiar being watched their every movement. This knight had feelings for Latanie as well. He paused and hesitated. He wanted Latanie so badly; but no, he let Lancelot get her first. He sighed softly and hesitated but moved away from the shadows. He would get Latanie and show he could love her more than Lancelot ever could. Now this knight, he was generally a soft knight. But, as they say, all is fair in love and war.

**A/N: Okay, I'm trying to decide on who this mystery knight is. Go ahead and give me your opinions. **


	6. The Difference Between Life And Death

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I was looking at everyone's choices and I have an idea. But, you must read to find out what it is. I know, I'm so evil. Rockerforlife, your review had me grinning like an idiot as I read it. I would be laughing pretty hard myself if I saw Lancelot doing such a thing. WitheringSage, don't you just wanna really take it to him? Yeah, I was about to slap him when I realized I couldn't do such a thing. Thanks everyone for the reviews!**

**Arthur walks out: Lancelot has currently disappeared… to where I'm not quite sure but I have a feeling it has to do with his smug, cocky personality. I am to give you the disclaimer: Kalanie does not own anything to do with King Arthur, thank you.**

**Chapter 6: The Difference Between Life And Death**

"Latanie… Latanie…" a voice interrupted Latanie's dream as she remained resting against Lancelot. She then recognized it as Lancelot's voice. She stirred and shifted. "Finally, you're awake," Lancelot said. His arm rested lightly around Latanie's shoulders, holding her up against him.

Latanie shifted and raised her head off of Lancelot's shoulder, cracking her stiff neck. She rubbed her eyes, his cloak falling off of her. "Morning already?" she asked in complaint, earning a nod from Lancelot. She pouted and rose wearily to her feet, handing him his cloak. "Thanks," she said softly.

"No 'good morning' kiss?" Lancelot asked, pouting.

Latanie chuckled and leaned down, gently pressing her lips against his before pulling away. She straightened up and hurried off to take care of Kalen and assist the villagers in packing up their things. She paused as she heard a muffled yell. She instantly started towards the source of the sound. She glared as she saw Marius holding Lucan against him, a dagger to his throat. She unsheathed her sword and instantly involved herself with the men battling Dagonet.

She stopped only when an arrow whizzed past her and struck Marius in the chest. She whipped around to see Guinevere holding a bow.

"Your hands seem to be better," Lancelot commented as he walked up, his twin swords out and resting lightly on his shoulders. He glanced at Latanie, his brows furrowing when he saw a light cut on her arm. "And you seem to get yourself into trouble quite often," he teased, smiling softly.

"It would appear so," Latanie jested as she glared at the guards. She watched as Guinevere shot an arrow next to the guards' feet to warn them. She chuckled as she heard a familiar voice.

"Artorius!" Bors yelled, halting his horse. "Do we have a problem? Huh?" he asked, getting close to the guards, his ax raised high above his head.

"You have a choice. You help or you die," Arthur said.

"Doesn't give you much choice, does it?" Latanie asked, laughing quietly. She watched as Bors nudged the head guard, causing his sword to fall from his hand.

"Put down your weapons," he paused. "DO IT NOW!"

"Yeah!" Dagonet shouted, watching the swords fall.

Jols ran out and collected the swords.

"How many did you kill?" Bors asked.

"Four," Tristan answered, riding up with something in his hand.

"Not a bad start to the day," Bors laughed.

"Armor-piercing. They're close. We have no time," Tristan said, dropping a crossbow at Arthur's feet.

Latanie's gaze instantly jerked to him. That wasn't a good thing. She nervously shifted and looked at Lucan, who trembled behind Dagonet. She gazed up at the gentle giant, catching his gaze. He gave her a reassuring smile before looking to Tristan. Latanie had a weird feeling but didn't say anything.

"You ride ahead," Arthur ordered.

--Hours later--

Latanie sighed as they rode along. They had to be close to getting out. Otherwise, she figured she would go mad with the cold. She pulled her cloak closer around her as they came to what looked like a valley. But, it was indeed a sheet of ice. She shifted nervously as she looked at the rest of the knights.

"Is there any other way?" Arthur asked.

"No. We have to cross the ice," Tristan said firmly.

"Get them all out of the carriages. Tell them to spread out," Arthur ordered and watched Jols turn his horse around and canter back to the villagers.

"Arthur, this is dangerous. We could possibly lose everyone," Latanie said nervously.

"We have no choice," Arthur said and dismounted swiftly.

Latanie sighed and followed him, watching the others do the same. She nervously walked out onto the ice, leading Kalen along. She halted as she heard the ice creaking underneath her boots. She winced as she heard the cracking. She steadied Kalen as he began to spook. She slowly followed the other knights, looking around wearily for Lancelot, who was not far from her. He gave her an encouraging look as they walked forward. She hesitated as she heard the banging of drums.

Arthur sighed heavily and turned his horse around. "Knights?"

"Well, I'm tired of running. And these Saxons are so close behind, my ass is hurtin'," Bors said firmly.

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway," Tristan said in agreement.

"Be a pleasure to put an end to this racket," Gawain put in.

"And finally get a look at the bastards," Galahad added.

"Here. Now," Dagonet said firmly.

"If you think I'm going to keep running, you're sadly mistaken," Latanie threw in.

Lancelot only nodded.

"Jols!" Arthur ordered.

"You two, take the horses," Jols ordered.

Latanie rushed forward to assist with the unpacking of the equipment. She didn't stop until everything was unpacked.

"You're seven against 200," Ganis said.

"Eight, you could use another bow," Guinevere said.

"Hello! Nine! What about me?" Latanie asked, pouting. She snorted quietly and walked over to where the others knights were lined up and ready to go. She picked up her bow and tested the string, finding it to be as good as ever. "This is it…" she said quietly.

Lancelot looked at her. "Yes," he answered and gently touched her cheek.

She watched as the villagers left, leaving the nine people to face the horde of Saxons. She shuddered as the Saxons appeared, black dots against the white landscape. She fiddled nervously with her bow.

"Hold until I give the command," Arthur ordered.

"You look frightened. There's a large number of lonely men out there," Lancelot said, glancing at Guinevere.

"Don't worry, I won't let them rape you," Guinevere said, causing Latanie to laugh at Lancelot's astonished look.

"That was a good one," she commented, earning a mock glare from Lancelot. She watched as one of the Saxon archers aimed and shot but it fell short and slid across the ice. At least the Saxons were too far away to hit them with arrows.

"I believe they're waiting for an invitation. Bors, Tristan," Arthur said.

"They're far out of range," Guinevere protested.

How very wrong she was! Latanie smiled in satisfaction as the arrows hit their target. She winced as the Saxon army began to march across the ice. "Never underestimate the Sarmatian Knights," she said to Guinevere as she grabbed an arrow and strung it.

"Aim for the wings of the ranks. Make them cluster," Arthur ordered before releasing an arrow, followed by the rest of the knights. They continued to release arrows, striking the outer reaches of the group. The Saxons began to clump, putting more weight on the ice that lay underneath them.

"It's not going to break. Back! Fall back!" Arthur commanded, unsheathing Excalibur. He backed up a few paces with the rest of the knights, who were clearly ready for combat.

Latanie glanced around at her comrades, seeing their wary faces. She felt the dread creeping up on her as she stood silently among them. Dagonet caught her gaze and held it. She could've sworn she saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before; passion. She jerked her gaze away as he grabbed his ax and ran out onto the ice, hacking at it.

"Dag!" Bors exclaimed.

"Cover him," Arthur said instantly, moving forward.

Everyone instantly stepped forward, picking up their bows and arrows to cover their comrade. Latanie gritted her teeth as she shot as quickly as she could. She couldn't take it anymore as an arrow plunged deeply into Dagonet's body. She instantly dropped her bow and charged out onto the ice.

"Latanie!" Lancelot shouted.

But Latanie didn't seem to hear him as she slid to a halt beside Dagonet. "Come on!" he surged, trying to pull him back as he slammed his ax one last time into the ice. She grabbed him just as he was about to fall into the water and heaved him backwards. She gave a sigh of relief as he landed on the ice instead of in the ice-cold depths. An unexpected cry of pain tore from her throat as an arrow lodged itself in her ankle. Her head swam with pain as she pushed Dagonet towards Arthur.

"Pull back! Arthur! Latanie!" Lancelot shouted as the ice cracked towards them.

Latanie gasped in surprise as the ice beneath her gave way. She frantically grasped at the ice as her lower body hit the water. She struggled to keep a hold but found herself slipping. That was when she remembered a conversation she had with Lancelot a few months ago.

"_Damn, Lat. Why don't you cut your fingernails? You're going to kill someone with them," Lancelot suggested, holding a cloth to a gash Latanie had accidentally given him with her fingernail._

"_I'm sorry, Lance! I didn't mean to!" Latanie apologized for the hundredth time. "I don't want to cut them. They may come in handy one of these days."_

"_What are you going to do? Poke the enemy to death?" Lancelot teased._

_Latanie smirked. "Maybe."_

Latanie grunted as she dug her fingernails into the ice to hold herself in place. She began to shiver violently as she tried to pull herself up and out of the freezing water. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, trying to push away the pain that she was feeling. Opening them again, she looked up to see Lancelot running towards her.

"Lat!" Lancelot exclaimed, grabbing her upper arms just as her nails let go of the ice. He pulled her up and out of the water, holding her against his body to shield her if the Saxons decided to fire more arrows. When nothing came, he straightened up and quickly wrapped her in his cloak. He took her into his arms and stood up, making sure he had a good grip on her as he hurried back to the other knights. As he reached them, he stumbled and his legs gave out, causing him to drop to his knees.

"Lancelot," Latanie whispered, shivering.

"Don't close your eyes, Latanie. Don't close your eyes!" Lancelot urged, gently setting her on the ice.

"C-Cold," she gasped, gritting her teeth as Lancelot accidentally bumped her ankle. She tried to suppress the whimper but her face had betrayed her pain.

"Go ahead, let it all out," Lancelot said.

Latanie let out a sharp cry of pain as she lay on the ice. She could see blurry figures standing over her as Guinevere drew her bow and shot one last arrow, pegging a Saxon in the chest.

"Her ankle is shattered by the looks of it. We need to get them to Marius' wife. She can help," Arthur said.

"Dag… is he…?" Latanie asked, unable to finish her question.

"He's alive," Lancelot assured her. He made sure his cloak was wrapped tightly around her before picking her up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said quickly as she whimpered. "Let's get out of here." With that, Bors and Galahad heaved up Dagonet and they all departed.

--Next Day--

Latanie groaned softly as she awoke. She was exhausted from the ordeal and being in the carriage didn't help. A small fever plagued her, making her uncomfortable and hot to the touch. Voices outside alerted her to others. She tilted her head as Lancelot came in. "Lancelot," she said hoarsely.

"Sh," Lancelot said, sitting beside her. He gently touched her face. "How are you?"

"Better than Dag," Latanie said. "My ankle…"

"I would assume it hurts. You were struck by an arrow, not to mention it's infected," Lancelot said softly, stroking Latanie's hair. "I can't be in here long. I just came to see how you are doing. You had us all worried last night. You were so hot to the touch no one could stand to touch you for a short time." He sighed softly. "At least you're alert. Go back to sleep, my love, for you need to get better." He gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Lancelot… I'm cold," she said quietly.

Lancelot gave a slightly confused look but nodded. How could she be cold? He grabbed a spare blanket and draped it over her. "I must go. Arthur will be looking for me. Sleep well." He stood and left the carriage.

Latanie nodded and closed her eyes before passing out.

Dagonet, who was a bit worse than Latanie, opened his eyes wearily and gazed at the young knight. A slight smile came over his lips as he gently touched her cheek before drawing back. She was still very warm. He gave a slightly worried look, wondering if he should alert Marius' wife. He didn't get to come to a conclusion as he passed out again.

**A/N: Sort of a cliffhanger but not really. No killing the author… otherwise I can't make the next chapter :P R&R please!**


	7. You Will Never Know How Much I Care

**A/N: Okay! Next chapter! Fast update this time but I had extra muse and decided to use it on this chapter. Not much to say right now I guess.**

**Rockerforlife:** I see you are rather excited for my decision :P And I can see you are mad at Lancelot for being so… unloving. As to why Lancelot didn't stay… it will be revealed in a later chapter. Unfortunately, not this one. Feel free to beat up on Lancelot while you're at it. Anyways, happy reading!

**Xxroxy-dogxx: **Dagonet likes her, not Tristan. I should've made that a bit clearer. Have a great time reading this chapter!

**Raging Raven:** Muaha! Thank you for sticking with me through this whole fanfic. I hope this next chapter pleases you.

**WitheringSage:** I agree with you… I want to take him a bit myself and I'm writing this. Don't know how that works but I guess it does! Happy reading!

**Readerfreak10:** Thanks Yes, I do think I have a point, haha. I'm no use to you guys dead. Have fun reading.

**KnightMaiden: **Nah, you're not rambling. You just have a deep desire to see everyone live… which isn't a bad thing. I'm still trying to decide for the final battle. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 7: You Will Never Know How Much I Care**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

Arthur's grip on his horse's reins tightened to the point where his knuckles were white. "No!" he snapped, glaring at Latanie, who had her arm leaning out of the side of the carriage. It had been four days later and her fever had broken a few nights before. She was looking extremely better, considering she had been as pale as a sheet the other day.

Latanie grumbled and gave a look of sheer boredom. "There's nothing to do, Arthur. I'm tired of being stuck in this carriage."

"I know you are," Arthur said quietly.

"Can I please ride?" she begged.

Arthur felt ready to smash his head into the side of the carriage. "You're still recovering and your right ankle can't support you," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, please Art! Just this once!" she whined.

"No!" Arthur replied sharply again. "And what did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Sorry," Latanie mumbled as she sat there.

Arthur shook his head. Latanie was the only one he knew that could push his patience so far. He also knew her spirit was what was talking now. She could never sit still for more than an a few minutes. She was the kind of girl who was constantly going, never stopping. He sighed and shook his head, looking at the people in front of them. He glanced back at her to see her gazing at Dagonet. "He'll be fine."

Latanie nodded and looked at him. "I know… I just worry about him."

Arthur frowned slightly at how quiet she was being. "What is going on between you and Lancelot?" he asked.

Latanie felt herself going a deep red. Was it not obvious? She sighed quietly. "Um… we have fallen for each other," she answered truthfully.

"Finally," Arthur mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Latanie stuttered.

"It's about time you two realized it. Ever since we were children, the other knights, and myself, knew you two would fall in love. You guys always teased each other and gave each other longing looks when you thought no one was looking," Arthur answered.

Latanie looked away. "Great."

"We're not blind, Lat," Arthur said.

"I know that," she shot playfully.

Arthur laughed, causing her to grin. Whenever something happened, he always seemed to know who did it.

"Okay, okay, you're right," she gave in. She still couldn't help but feel wary of Lancelot's loyalty. He had been looking at Guinevere the other day with a sense of longing.

Arthur shot her a smile. "Rest, you look exhausted and I know you aren't one hundred percent," he advised and moved away from the carriage to give the female knight some peace and quiet.

Latanie sighed and knew he was right. Fatigue was beginning to tug at her mind, forcing her to lie back down. She shifted slightly to get comfortable, seeing Dag awake. "You're awake," she said quietly.

He glanced at her. "Yes," he spoke.

"How are you feeling?" Latanie asked, sitting up again.

"Better than before," Dagonet replied, looking away for a moment. "And how are you? You fell into the water…"

Latanie hesitated slightly. "I'm doing better but still not one hundred percent. As long as you are not lying dead, then I know I'll make it. You scared us all, Dag." She glanced into his eyes to see that look of passion again. It startled her a bit but she gave no hint of seeing it.

"I did what I thought was right," he responded. "And, if you are not one hundred percent, you should be lying down."

Latanie allowed a smirk to cross her lips. No one had gotten Dag to talk this much except Bors. Was there something different about her? She didn't want to think that. "Perhaps, but you know me Dag; I don't like to stay down."

Dagonet let a small chuckle pass from his lips before wincing in pain. "Yes, I know."

"Just rest," Latanie said instantly. "I'll ask the Lady to bring you some painkillers." She began to rise only to have Dagonet's hand rest on her arm.

"I'm fine," he insisted and gently pushed her back down. "Your ankle is in no condition to be strained. It's still infected."

Latanie looked at her wrapped ankle to see the bandages seeped in crimson and a mixture of yellow that made her want to gag. "Yeah," she mumbled and sat back down. She gazed out the window and noticed Gawain riding near them. "Gawain," she said instantly. "Can you get Marius' wife for us, please?" she asked.

"Sure, Latanie. By the way, her name is Faora," Gawain replied and trotted to catch up with the woman.

Latanie nodded and settled back down, waiting patiently until she heard the door to the carriage open and the woman entered. "Dagonet is in need of painkillers… and I don't think new bandages would kill me either."

Faora nodded. "I told you not to be up but you did it anyways," she said sternly before fetching the supplies.

Latanie blushed in embarrassment and looked away. She caught a smile on Dagonet's face and returned it. "I can't help that I'm restless."

"It will kill you one of these days," Faora said and gave the painkillers to Dag before wrapping Latanie's ankle, washing it out in the process.

Latanie groaned and lay back down. "Don't, that hurts." She closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the pain. She sighed in relief as her leg was lowered to the floor of the carriage. "Thank you," she said and watched Faora leave to go to her son. "Not too bad." She sat up again.

"You should sleep. Otherwise you won't heal," Dagonet urged.

"In a moment," Latanie said, giving him a small smile.

--Over to Lancelot--

Gah, she would never understand how worried he was about her those days ago. The panic had swept through him like the blood in his veins. He couldn't think of anything but getting to her. The panic in her eyes had been the one thing he never thought he would see. And fear; there was fear there as well. He had felt rooted to the ice until her cry of pain brought him back to earth. That was when his body started moving again, bringing him to her. He was lucky he had gotten to her; otherwise, she would've slipped into the icy grave.

A sigh left Lancelot's lips as he rode silently in front of everyone. He gazed around silently, his eyes landing on Guinevere. He loved Latanie with all of his heart but there was something about Guinevere that caught his eye. Shaking his head, he shifted and looked away from her. He felt bad for leaving Latanie so quickly the other day. He could tell she was in excruciating pain – pain he couldn't relieve. Biting his lower lip gently in thought, he knew he would have to make it up to her some how. His gaze landed on something colorful up ahead. That was unusual; there usually weren't any flowers at this time with all of the snow and every thing. He rode forward and saw a flower in the shelter of a tree root. Its petals were a bright blue with a light blue in the middle.

He paused for a moment before picking it, seeing there were a few more flowers on the plant. He turned his horse around and instantly cantered back towards the carriages. The delicate blossom reminded him of Latanie. She could be fragile and breakable but strong against the elements – just like this flower had done. A small smile came to his face as he turned the horse to walk beside the carriage. "Lady Latanie," he spoke, holding the flower out to a surprised Latanie.

Latanie turned her head to see Lancelot holding out the flower to her. "Lancelot, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed and took it. She closed her eyes and smelled it. It was beautiful. She tucked it behind her ear and looked at him with a smile. "Thank you."

Lancelot gave her a grin. "Anything for you, my love. Rest easy."

Latanie kissed her hand and reached out, touching Lancelot's own hand. She watched the knight ride away to rejoin the others. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she lay down, staring at the ceiling.

"You love him?" Dagonet's voice rang.

Latanie turned her head to look at him. "Yes, I do."

Dagonet nodded and slowly looked away. He tried desperately to hide the hurt in his eyes. He knew there was a smidgen of a chance that Latanie's love for Lancelot would fade but he doubted it would. When he gazed back at Latanie, he found her asleep. A small smile touched his lips. She needed the rest. Sighing quietly, he lay back down and fell asleep himself.

--Days later--

Latanie sighed softly as the carriage pulled to a halt inside of the wall. Finally! She grinned and sat up, struggling to get to her feet. Her ankle was healing although still unable to support weight. She was bright and alert, her cerulean eyes gaining that spark back. Ignoring Dagonet's protests, she hopped down the steps of the carriage, landing before the other knights. She could see the protest also lying in their eyes.

Dagonet rose to his feet and got out after Latanie, supporting her as they went over to the other knights. He reluctantly gave her to Lancelot, who eagerly supported her.

"Alecto, let me see you. You have triumphed! Young Alecto, let me see you. You are here!" the bishop exclaimed in joy.

Latanie snorted quietly, become rather wary of the bishop's actions. She glanced at Lancelot in a hint of disgust, seeing the same look on his face. She watched as Lucan ran to Dagonet, being swept up in the friendly knight's arms. She smiled softly and leaned against Lancelot to keep the weight off of her ankle.

"How is your ankle?" Lancelot asked.

"Healing," Latanie replied simply, shifting her weight onto her uninjured ankle.

"Our great knights. You are free now! Give me the papers. Come, come," Germanius exclaimed, gesturing for one of the men to come over. "Your papers of safe conduct through out the Roman Empire."

Latanie stirred in excitement, a look of victory placing itself on her face.

"Careful now, don't get too excited," Lancelot teased, steadying her.

"How can I not be?" Latanie asked as Arthur approached the bishop and took the papers. Each knight held their head high as they received their papers. Latanie gave Arthur a smile as she took her papers from him. She clutched them tightly in her hand, her smile turning into a grin.

"Knights, you have served for fifteen years with loyalty beyond any other. You truly deserve what has been handed to you today. I ask, whatever you do with yourselves after this, you are not careless with your decisions," Arthur said firmly. "For now, depart to wherever you wish to go. Enjoy the freedom you now have. You can take this time to decide what you are going to do." He nodded his head and turned to leave.

Latanie bowed her head to him right before he left. Raising her head, she glanced at Lancelot, still smiling.

"I believe someone is in need of rest," Lancelot said, picking Latanie up without asking first. He grunted as her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. "If you're not careful, you're going to cut off my breathing," he teased.

"You aren't any use to me dead, love," Latanie teased, giving him a light kiss on the lips. "And I do not wish to rest. I now have my freedom and I'm going to bask in it. Let's go somewhere else peaceful."

Lancelot laughed. "Your spirit remains. Let's go to the pub and celebrate," he urged.

"I said peaceful, but I guess that works," Latanie laughed. "I'll have one mug of ale."

"Just one?" Lancelot teased.

"Yes, one and one only," Latanie affirmed as Lancelot carried her towards the pub. She sighed softly, laying her head on his shoulder. A part of her begged her to walk on her own. She felt helpless when being carried. When they arrived at the pub, they found the rest of the knights there. She laughed as Dagonet and Bors hit their glasses together and drank deeply from their cups.

"Latanie!" Vanora's voice rang as the woman hurried over.

Latanie struggled for a moment, forcing Lancelot to put her down. She hopped as best as she could to Vanora's inviting arms. She hugged Vanora tightly.

"I leave you alone for days and you go and get yourself injured," Vanora scolded. "I heard it was a brave, selfless deed."

Latanie laughed. "Who told you the story?"

"Bors," Vanora answered, causing Latanie to laugh even harder.

"You know how he is. He exaggerates in places," Latanie said, shifting her weight.

"And I heard there is a bit of romance spreading between two individuals," Vanora said, nudging her.

Latanie blushed and glanced at Lancelot, who had ventured over to the other knights with a mug of ale. "Aye, there is," she admitted. She glanced back to Vanora. She wanted to tell Vanora of her suspicions but decided it would best be left to another time. The sight of Guinevere caught her gaze. What was she doing here?

"Ah, I see the new miss does not catch your liking?" Vanora questioned.

"No, not particularly," Latanie mumbled and glanced over to Lancelot to see him gazing at Guinevere as well. "Hey Lancelot! Can I have some help, please?" she asked, watching his gaze jerk over to her.

"Oh my…" Vanora said quietly. "I'm sure it's nothing serious, dear. He's a man."

"One could never be so sure," Latanie said quietly as Lancelot got up to answer her calling.

"What is it you need?" he asked.

"Assistance in getting back to my room. I feel ill," she said quietly.

Lancelot gave a concerned look, his hand going to her forehead. "You aren't warm… what doesn't feel good?"

"My stomach," Latanie answered rather sharply, catching Lancelot off guard.

"Okay, let's go," Lancelot said, nodding to Vanora before picking Latanie up. He walked past Guinevere, not bothering to look at her. He shifted Latanie in his arms as he climbed up a flight of stairs, bringing them to the correct landing. "Here we are," he said softly, bending down slightly so Latanie could unlock the door and push it open. He walked in and pulled back the covers of her bed. He set her down underneath them, making sure to pull her covers up to her chin.

Latanie reached up and gave him a gentle kiss. "I love you, Lancelot," she said quietly.

"Are you sure something isn't wrong further than feeling ill? You're acting strange," Lancelot asked, his brown eyes full of concern.

Latanie nodded wearily. "Just tired," she said.

Lancelot nodded. "Get some rest then," he urged and turned to leave only to feel a tug on his hand. He looked back to see Latanie holding his hand.

"Please, don't leave. Sleep beside me tonight and I do not mean like the lovely barmaids you know," Latanie pleaded.

Lancelot hesitated slightly and looked at the door. He was sure there would be a bit of trouble if Arthur found them together in here. Arthur was very protective of Latanie. He nodded and waved off her hand so he could shut and lock the door. He kicked off his boots and took off his swords and armor before slipping into bed beside her. He gently took her into his arms and held her close to his body.

Latanie gave a small smile and snuggled closer, burying her face in his neck before drifting off.

Lancelot looked down at her for a brief moment, wondering how he deserved to have her. Shrugging the thoughts off, he laid his head down and fell asleep.

**A/N: Okay, not a bad chapter, eh? I have a major idea for the next chapter so… stay tuned! R&R please!**


	8. I’ll Show You What I’ve Got

**A/N: Eh, quick update I know, but I wanted to get this one up so I have a few days to write the next one for I need to plan out my ideas. If you guys have suggestions, go right ahead and give me them. Happy reading!**

**Rockerforlife:** Yes! It is great fun to push Arthur's buttons! The poor guy would have a hard time putting up with me, that's for sure! Well, you have a good reason to not trust our lovely Lancelot. I don't trust him much and I'm the one writing this. I'm sure you'll love this chapter.

**Xxroxy-dogxx:** Yeah, he does like both of them. Now, it's a matter of which one he'll go for. We'll just have to wait and see!

**WitheringSage:** Okay, no killing me. The lovely triangle provides a touch of drama, something I love. Muaha!

**Readerfreak10:** Yeah, he better stay away from Guinevere… otherwise he may have seven angry knights on his hands.

**Chapter 8: I'll Show You What I've Got**

Latanie groaned softly as she awoke to find Lancelot still beside her, his face buried in her hair. She smiled and rolled over in his arms, resting her forehead against his. "Wake up, Lance," she said quietly, gently tracing his jaw line. Glancing outside, she guessed it was about noon - quite late for a knight to be waking up. She heard Lancelot groan in protest and shift from slumber.

He opened his eyes and gazed at her gently. "Have a good sleep, love?" he asked softly, kissing her forehead.

"Yes," she said gently, resting her head against his chest. She waited until he rose before sitting up. "What are you doing today?"

"Enjoying my freedom," he said with a smile. "And I'm not quite sure. What I am sure of is that you're staying in bed." He captured her lips with his before she could protest. "I'll come visit you later and I'll have Vanora come to keep you company," he said and got off the bed, going over to his boots. He quickly put them on and glanced at Latanie with a smile before leaving.

Latanie snorted indignantly, bringing on a pouty look. "You cannot keep me in bed forever, Lancelot!" she snapped as he closed the door behind him. Men. She lay back down and stared at the ceiling, having a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She blinked as she heard the door open again.

"Hello, Lat. Lancelot said you needed company," Vanora's voice rang softly.

Latanie laughed. "No, I need a guard to keep me in bed."

Vanora laughed as she took a seat beside Latanie's bed. "In other words, he just lied to me to keep the true extent of his intentions out of sight."

"Pretty much," Latanie laughed.

--That Night--

Latanie shifted as she sat in bed, reading a book Arthur had brought her. He decided to let her get to reading it instead of sit around to talk to her. All she had done was annoy him since she was put on bed rest. He couldn't take it anymore so he decided to cut his time short with her.

Latanie sighed quietly as she heard movement outside. She heard a laugh and kissing. She recognized that laugh. She got out of bed, letting her book drop to the covers. She stumbled to the door and hurriedly opened it to find Lancelot pressed up against the wall with Guinevere up against him. Latanie's eyes narrowed as she straightened up. "You bastard," she snarled, her tone dripping with hatred and hurt.

Lancelot looked at her and it was quite obvious that he was drunk. "L-Latanie?" he asked.

"Don't 'L-Latanie' me," she snarled and stumbled over to him. She watched him flinch, expecting a slap but he got a punch in the jaw instead. "You two timing bastard! You never cared… never," she snapped, letting the pain rush over her. Shaking her head, she turned and hurried up the corridor so she didn't have to face him. She limped as quickly as she could, the tears coming. She stumbled and fell into somebody, not bothering to look who it was.

"Latanie? What are you doing up? You should be resting," Dagonet's voice came as he unsteadily wrapped his arms around the now sobbing female knight.

"H-He… I can't believe he…" Latanie sobbed hysterically as she sat there, feeling lost and confused. The pain was now starting to sink in as she leaned against Dagonet.

She felt his reassuring hand on her back, trying to soothe her. "What happened, Latanie?" Dagonet asked softly, now running his hands through her hair.

"He… loves her…" she whispered, burying her face in Dagonet's shoulder.

Dagonet felt a rush of anger wash over him as he looked down the corridor, expecting Lancelot to come running up, apologizing over and over again. When he didn't see such a thing, he looked back down to Latanie. "It's alright," he said softly, trying to comfort her but it felt rather awkward. "He is a fool."

"I punched him," Latanie said.

"Good," Dagonet said quietly. He gently lifted Latanie up. "Perhaps Arthur can talk some sense into him." He sighed softly and walked towards Latanie's room, ready to knock Lancelot about. When he turned the corner, he didn't see Lancelot or Guinevere. A look of relief lay on his visage as he opened Latanie's door. He laid her on her bed and pulled the covers up. "Just rest."

"I can't rest…" she said so quietly he had to strain to hear her. "I hate him. It's plain and simple." She shook her head and wiped her face. She had thought Lancelot had loved her – he had acted like it. Apparently she was wrong. She sniffed a little bit, looking up at Dagonet. "I was wrong… he doesn't love me… it was all a con," she said, hanging her head. She laid down only because of Dagonet's urging.

"Just sleep, Latanie. You need it; we'll work everything out in the morning," he said and gently stroked her hair as she fell asleep.

"_Momma! Momma! Look at the shell Papa brought me home!" a young girl with dark curly hair yelled as she ran up to an older Latanie. Her cerulean eyes sparkled with delight as she tugged on her mother's tunic. "Isn't it beautiful! He said I can hear the ocean in it if I listen close enough!"_

"_It's very beautiful, darling," Latanie said softly, stroking her daughter's hair. She couldn't help but smile at her baby girl. So strong and brave just like her father._

"_When the baby coming, Momma?" the little girl asked, touching Latanie's large stomach._

"_Soon. Why don't you go help your brother exercise the horses?" Latanie suggested, watching the young girl giggle and bound off to do as suggested. Latanie turned her gaze to an approaching figure, a small smile laying heavily on her features. "Welcome back, my love," she said, kissing an older Lancelot._

"_I have missed you all dearly. It's been a while since we've talked." he said and kissed her hand._

"_Dear?" a rather round Guinevere said, appearing out from behind the horse._

"_H-Huh?" Latanie stuttered._

"_You never received my letter?" Lancelot asked, furrowing his brows._

"_What are you talking about?" Latanie demanded._

"_We're not married anymore… I sent out, asking for a separation…" Lancelot said._

_Latanie felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked at him. The tears came as she stood there. Everything felt as if it was spiraling out of control. The last thing she heard was Lancelot's words of concern as all went black._

Latanie shot up in the bed, panting. She looked around frantically, finding herself in her room. Her hand instantly shot to her stomach to find it flat. That was a relief! Shaking her head, she saw a sleeping Dagonet in the chair beside her bed. Feeling confused for a moment, she remembered what Lancelot had done. Her anger mounted as she sat there, dwelling in her fury. Shaking her head, she gazed at Dagonet. "Thank you for caring, Dag," she said quietly and got out of bed, ignoring the throbbing pain in her ankle.

She opened the door and limped out of the room, taking an immediate right. She ignored her body's protests as she limped out towards the gardens. It would be peaceful there and she knew some fresh air would do her some good. She stumbled out into the garden and took a seat on one of the benches. She could see her breath clearly in the air as she panted.

"Latanie? What are you doing out here?" Arthur's voice rang, causing Latanie to groan. She couldn't be alone anymore.

"Thinking," she answered.

"I heard about Lancelot… I'm sorry," Arthur said. "I trusted him but I guess my own trust was betrayed."

"Did you _have_ to bring that up? Especially when I had forgotten about it?" Latanie snapped, glaring at him. Her gaze softened as she saw the concern in Arthur's face. "I'm sorry… I had no right to snap at you like that." She looked away in shame and hung her head.

"You're a bad liar, you know? There is no way you could have forgotten that easily. I've known you for fifteen years, Latanie." Arthur shook his head and took a seat beside the distressed knight. "He's confused."

"Don't be making excuse for him," Latanie said, giving Arthur a look.

"I'm not. I'm merely stating what I think is true," Arthur replied.

"If he was so confused, then he could've figured it out in a different way," Latanie said angrily, feeling her rage boiling over. "And he could've at least said something!"

"And feel weak? He isn't one to risk his pride," Arthur said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean he had to go slobbering all over," Latanie said, putting her face in her hands.

"No, it doesn't. That doesn't change the fact that you have to face him sooner or later," Arthur pointed out.

"I don't want to face him… I punched him," Latanie muttered.

"Latanie!" Arthur gaped.

"What! He deserved and don't you dare tell me he didn't Arthur Castus or you'll get the same thing he did," Latanie snapped, glaring at Arthur again. "I do not care what excuses he has or you have or anyone else has. He blew it."

Arthur nodded and sighed quietly. He gently patted Latanie on the back. "Everything will turn out alright," he assured her. "Just need to give it time."

Latanie nodded silently and looked up to the stars. "My father once told me that the great knights roam the night skies. He said that he would be up there too… I don't know if he is or not… I hope he isn't," she said softly.

Arthur looked at her in surprise. "Another man once told me that fallen knights return as great horses," he said.

"Lancelot… yes, he told me the same," Latanie said, remembering the mission in which they had to ride out in the open plain.

"_I'm telling you, Lat, fallen knights return as great horses!" Lancelot insisted as they lay on their backs and gazed at the stars. "Although, I guess your theory is possible."_

"_You guess?" she asked, smirking at him._

"_Yeah, I guess," he teased and looked at her with a smile._

"_So, you're telling me that I'm riding a knight?" Latanie asked, laughing hysterically at the thought._

_Lancelot laughed. "Basically. Although I know which knight you want to ride," he teased, grinning at her._

"_Lancelot!" Latanie yelled in reprimand as she sat up and tackled Lancelot, causing them to roll down the hill they were on. They landed on the bottom, Lancelot on the bottom and her on top. She smiled softly at him, resting there for a moment before getting up and retreating back to the camp._

Latanie had to refrain from laughing out loud at the memory. She felt that sense of loneliness deep inside of her heart, aching and crying out in anguish. Shaking her head, she shakily stood up. "Thanks for talking to me Arthur… I needed it," she said and kissed Arthur on the cheek in a brother-sister manner before limping back inside. Despite all of the hatred she felt, she could still feel the love for Lancelot she had carried in her heart for the past fifteen years. He had blown it… blown it! Everything had gone fantastic until Guinevere came along.

She grumbled in protest as she stumbled back to her room to find Dagonet still asleep. She smiled and crawled back into bed, making sure it looked as if she had never left the room. She closed her eyes and willed sleep to take her.

**A/N: Okay, NO KILLING THE AUTHOR. And no flames please. If you want to flame Lancelot, go right ahead but not me –hides- If you wish to take Lancelot out, the angry mob is that way –points- R&R please!**


	9. Keep On Going

**A/N: Here is another chapter for you guys!**

**Rockerforlife:** I laughed the entire time I read your review! Especially when you were replying to WitheringSage and adding all of those lovely endings to Lancelot's name. I was in hysterical laughter, bringing attention to myself. Here is another chapter for you!

**SupernaturalKnight88:** Why thank you! I'm glad to see you're enjoying this! I'm glad you like her name. I was unsure of what people would think of it but it turns out, it is well liked. Here's the next chapter!

**WitheringSage:** Okay, what I did was this: I'm putting a few days in between the time they get back and meet the Saxons so I can write out the relationship between Latanie and Lancelot as well as their little tiff. I'm sorry if I confused you. Here's another chapter!

**Readerfreak10:** -hands some tools- Here you go, enjoy torturing our lovely knight. And I totally agree with you and I would assist but I must continue writing I am afraid. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 9: Keep On Going**

Latanie only woke when the sun beat in on her face. She sighed as she remembered last night's event. The pain had reduced to a throb that issued a new wave of pain every time her heart beat. Shaking her head, she sat up to find Dagonet gone. Glancing outside, she had to guess it was about noon. Silently, she rose and got dressed in pants and a tunic, not about to put on a dress. She winced at the thought of a dress as she tugged on her boots. Latanie got to her feet and limped over to the door, ready to face any reprimand she might receive. She tugged it open and peeked outside. No one. Breathing a sigh of relief, she limped out and started down the corridor towards the pub. She turned a corner and ran right into a tall body.

That same body caught her upper arm to keep her from stumbling backwards. "What are you doing out here?" Arthur's voice rang.

"I just can't escape you, can I?" Latanie asked, giving Arthur a teasing grin. She shrugged his hand away. "I am out here to escape the dark confines of my room." She gave him an innocent look.

Arthur heaved a sigh. "Fine, you can be out just for today. Your ankle cannot heal if you are constantly up and moving around," he gave in, grunting as she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you!" Latanie exclaimed.

"You would've remained up despite any answer I gave you, wouldn't you?" Arthur asked.

"Yep!" Latanie confirmed, giving him a smile. She saw him roll his eyes and lightly punched him in the shoulder. "You wouldn't like it either so don't give me that." She gave him one last hug before limping off to get something to eat. She knew Vanora cooked breakfast in the pub and the mere thought was making her mouth water.

"Well, look who's up," Vanora's voice rang softly as Latanie came limping into the pub.

Latanie nodded, feeling a pang of loneliness again. She sighed softly and looked at her friend, a slight smile coming to her face.

"If you're looking for Lancelot, he's over there. He's boasting to the knights on how he got that lovely bruise on his jaw. Whoever gave it to him must've been rather large and angry," Vanora said, pointing to the group of knights.

Latanie could taste the bitterness in her mouth as he stared at the group. "Do not mention his name, ever," she hissed, glaring at Lancelot. "I gave him that frigging bruise, not some man. I caught him with _Guinevere_ of all people last night. Excuse me." Latanie straightened up and hurried over to the group. "So, _Lancelot_, would you care to share the _real_ story?" she snarled, pushing through the group. "Or would you like another bruise to match that one?"

She was rather pleased with how his jaw had swelled the past night. It was a livid purple and black mixture, standing out angrily against his pale skin. She almost grinned in glee but pushed it back. "I'm sure they would all _love_ to hear of your affair," she snarled.

Lancelot stumbled back, surprised as Latanie pushed through the group. "Um… about that…"

"No!" Latanie snapped, limping closer. "You are such a bold faced liar, Lancelot! You are not as loyal and loving as you say! You are no better than the Saxons you fought!" She knew that every blow would hit Lancelot just as she wanted.

"You dare compare me with them!" Lancelot snarled, advancing.

"Consider what you've done and then tell me that again!" Latanie retorted, ready to lunge. As he advanced, she found herself stumbling backwards to keep a distance between them. "You blew it Lancelot! No, you more than blew it! You totally desecrated it!" She clenched her jaw, trying to keep from trembling as the rage washed over her. "All you can think about is how many women you can bed!"

Lancelot stopped for a moment, thinking over his words carefully. "Look who is talking, Mrs. James," he snarled. "If I remember correctly, you did a little bit of cheating yourself."

Latanie stopped, her jaw dropping. Her eyes burned with so much fury, Lancelot winced and backed up. "How dare you!" she snarled, slapping him this time, making sure she got his bruised jaw. "I hate you Lancelot! You are such an asshole! I can't believe you believed him over me! And that does not justify your actions!" She felt the tears pricking at her eyes as she pushed past the others. Her limp was strong as she hurried away; the feeling of betrayal and hurt beat at her as she stumbled and fell next to a pond.

Her shoulders shook as the tears came, trickling down her face. Her chest heaved with sobs at the memory of that vile man. She did nothing to stop the hysterical fit she was having.

"_W-What?" a bewildered Latanie stuttered. She and Lancelot had merely been sitting beside the pond, laughing and joking around like they always did. It was instantly shattered by James' arrival and accusation._

"_That's right, she was cheating on me with that filthy man, Jared!" James snarled as he looked at Lancelot and Latanie._

"_I would never…" Latanie spit out._

"_What proof to have?" Lancelot asked._

_James grabbed Latanie's arm and turned her head to expose a bite. "That," he said firmly, letting go. "It's over, Latanie. I pity any man that loves you," James snarled as he turned and left._

_Latanie felt the sobs coming as she turned to Lancelot. "I would never do such a thing! You've known me for years, Lancelot… Surely you do not believe him!"_

_Lancelot shook his head and held her close, giving her a place to cry. He just stood there for what seemed like hours and tried to comfort her. He was sure she would suffocate herself if she didn't stop crying soon._

"You said you didn't, you bastard," she said quietly and wiped her face. She began to sing softly to herself, a song that her mother had sang to her when she was little.

"_Do not cry my child_

_Just keep looking forward_

_Stay strong and hold your head up high_

_Look to the sky_

_Remember the wind_

_Feel it blow_

_Keep on going"_

She looked up as she heard footsteps. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, even Arthur. She was about to leave when Vanora caught her arm.

"Latanie, sweetie, what happened?" Vanora asked, sitting down beside her friend, worry covering her features.

"H-He was with Guinevere last night," Latanie sobbed. "He was so drunk, I'm surprised he wasn't passed out! They were slobbering all over each other and it was disgusting."

"Oh my…" Vanora said quietly, giving Latanie a hug.

"Yes… and now he tries to shirk the blame!" Latanie exclaimed, pulling back. "I can't believe him. And he tried to use James against me, as if that really helped his case. He only opened old wounds."

"Lancelot is a man, sweetie. Some men are more honorable than others and those who aren't… are just not worthy of our time," Vanora said, stroking Latanie's cheek.

"He told me he loved me and I was a fool to believe him. All he cares about is chasing after women," Latanie said, pouting slightly.

"I know, I know… perhaps he just isn't ready to have a serious relationship," Vanora suggested, giving a sympathetic look. "You know, there's always Dagonet." Vanora nudged Latanie gently.

Latanie shook her head. "Well, it will never be with me." She glanced at the pond and closed her eyes. So many good memories were created here and now, they all seemed to vanish. She jerked her gaze back to Vanora. "Dagonet is sweet and all… but I don't love him like that… I love him as a brother…" She sighed and rose, keeping the weight off of her leg. "Please don't tell Arthur. I don't want him to go all psycho on us."

Vanora laughed quietly and looked at Latanie. "You know he will find out, even if it isn't from me."

Latanie smiled and laughed with her. "I know, he always does. He's like a parent. I just don't want to discuss it with him… or any of the knights really." She shook her head and hugged Vanora tightly. "Thanks Vanora. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said quietly.

Vanora hugged her back. "Don't worry, sweetie. Are you going back to Sarmatia?" she asked, hoping to divert Latanie's attention to something else.

Latanie nodded. "I'm planning to, yes. I don't know if my family is alive though. I guess I'll have to take it as it comes," she said and smiled slightly. "I'm going to go to my room. I don't wish to talk to anyone else." She hugged Vanora one last time before limping off.

"Oh, Latanie, if only you could have seen what you did to him," Vanora said quietly, shaking her head before going off to the pub again.

Latanie walked hurriedly along the massive corridor, passing the room with the Round Table. She instantly halted at the sound of Arthur's voice. It was harsh and reprimanding. She listened silently.

"You had no right, Lancelot! No right whatsoever!" Arthur lashed out angrily.

"I have the right to be with who I want to be with!" Lancelot shot back, glaring at the Commander. "And so does she! I'm confused Arthur, I love them both!"

"So, you're admitting it? You love Guinevere and Latanie?" Arthur asked, slightly wounded by his friend's words.

Lancelot sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his hair. "Yes," he answered. "That's exactly what I am saying. And now, look what I've done! I've wounded her deeply. I'm never going to be able to make up for it!"

Damn straight he wasn't Latanie thought bitterly.

"If you love her so much, then tell her that," Arthur said. "Of course she is wounded! Did you expect her not to be! And then, you threw James in her face! Stupid decision Lancelot, very stupid indeed!"

Lancelot shook his head, breathing heavily. "I cannot face her again. Not after what I have done." He looked away for a brief moment. "And I don't want to. It will be better for the both of us."

"So, you want to just forget? Act like you two were never together?" Arthur asked, slightly confused by his friend's reaction.

"Yes. It won't ease all of the pain but it's for the better," Lancelot said, bracing himself against the table. He hung his head slightly. "I feel horrible for what I have done but things happen."

"We've known each other for fifteen years, Lancelot. You are not one to just forget and move on. You will always be plagued by the memory of her. This is not the right decision. If you didn't want to be with her, then you should've said something," Arthur said.

"I was drunk!" Lancelot admitted.

"That is no excuse!" Arthur snapped, looking at his friend. "I'm so ashamed of you, my brother. Perhaps you need to be your priorities in order."

Latanie bit her lower lip and turned on her heel, hurrying away. So, that was how it was going to be? Fine. She was not going down without a fight.

**A/N: Okay, there we go! I hope you guys enjoyed this and, yes, Lancelot is a bit of an idiot. Will they be able to heal this relationship? Or will it all go down in ruin? Stay tuned! R&R please!**


	10. You Truly Haven’t Changed

**A/N: Here is another chapter for you guys! I forgot to do a disclaimer the past few chapters: I do not own anything.**

**Rockerforlife:** I'm glad my description pleased you. I was quite pleased with it myself. Serves him right. I dunno if Latanie would be good for Arthur. She's loud, free spirited, and is more of a fighter. Arthur's calm and uses his words before going to the sword. Lol. Enjoy this next chapter!

**SupernaturalKnight88:** We'll just have to see. Hope you enjoy 3

**WitheringSage:** -gives a stick- Here, use this in beating Lancelot. I know, he's an idiot and he should get something. I hope this chapter pleases you

**Readerfreak10:** I laughed really hard when I read your review. I'm sure poor Lancelot's cowering somewhere. Enjoy the chapter

**Raging Raven:** Yes, we do! Hopefully this next chapter will clear that up a little bit. Enjoy!

**Usersun796:** I'm glad you're enjoying this. I'm not quite sure what is fully going to happen with Arthur/Guinevere, sadly enough. I hope you enjoy!

**Xxroxy-dogxx: **I hope they work it out too. Lol. This is a LancelotxOC fic and it doesn't do when Lancelot and the OC are mad at each other. Lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 10: You Truly Haven't Changed**

Latanie heaved a sigh as she sat in her room, looking out the window. She still couldn't believe Lancelot had the guts to go and down that. She shook her head and looked at her hands, which lay in her lap. The sense of betrayal had renewed itself and she couldn't drive it away. "Gah, I hate him. He's not worth my time," she mumbled to herself. The hours had dragged by too slowly for Latanie's taste as she refused to come out of her room. Arthur had a few words to say about, telling Vanora that he had a hard time getting her to stay in only to have a hard time trying to get her to come out. This had earned him nothing more than a glare from Latanie and a smack with a pillow.

"Come on Latanie," Arthur said for the umpteenth time as he stood at the foot of the female knight's bed.

"No, I refuse to come out. I have no wish to speak to him," Latanie said stubbornly, folding her arms against her chest.

Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair. "You're not going to repair anything if you just sit here and refuse to look at him," he said. "It can't stay like this forever."

"Yes it can and it will," Latanie retorted, shooting Arthur a glare.

Arthur shook his head. "You are so stubborn!"

"I take pride in that fact," Latanie said, holding her head up high. She proceeded to stick her tongue out at Arthur, making him glare at her. "Aww, am I making Arty mad?" Latanie cooed, having to scoot over on the bed to avoid Arthur's lunge. "I'm sorry, Arthur. It's just so fun to push your buttons." She smiled at him as he sat up and grumbled. "You know you're loved."

"Sometimes I wonder," Arthur said.

Latanie laughed. "Go back to what you are doing, Arthur. I am fine and I may come out when dark comes around."

Arthur gave a hesitant look and was about to protest when he saw that familiar spark in Latanie's eyes. It was the spark that told him that she stood firm on what she said and it wasn't going to change. He nodded and got off the bed. "You are going to be the death of me," he said and turned to leave.

"At least you'll go out seeing a pretty face!" Latanie called after him as he left, laughing hysterically as Arthur rolled his eyes. She loved to tease him. She shook her head in self-amusement as she looked at Vanora. She gave her a small smile. "That was fun."

Vanora shook her head. "You are quite the trouble maker," she said.

"They all love me," Latanie said. "It's hard not to." She gave a teasing grin before pushing herself up and out of bed. Taking another glance out the window, she realized that it was starting to get dark. "It looks like I'll be coming out sooner than I thought."

"Don't come out if you aren't comfortable doing so, Lat. If anyone should be locking themselves up, it's Lancelot," Vanora said.

Latanie winced at the name, as if it was something so vile that she could barely stand to hear it. She merely shrugged and grabbed a roll of bandages. She pulled up her pant leg to reveal white bandages that were starting to show blood. She winced and unwrapped her ankle, showing a gruesome wound. She wrapped it again as best as she could, trying to keep the pain from her face.

"Here, let me help," Vanora offered.

"No, I'm fine," Latanie said, shaking her head. She finished wrapping her ankle and stood up, letting her pant leg drop. She looked at the young woman before. "It just stings a little bit."

"I would assume so," Vanora said and looked at the young knight. "Well, I best head down to the pub. If you wish to come, you're welcome."

Latanie shook her head and watched Vanora turn to go. She hesitated slightly but then spoke, "Wait! I'll go." She limped out after Vanora, closing the door firmly behind her. She locked it and looked to the young woman. "Let's go." She grunted and made her way down the corridor thanks to Vanora's aid. As they entered the pub, Latanie saw Bors was already there with Dagonet.

Within moments of entering, Latanie was swept up in a bone crushing hug by Bors. "Good teh see yer up," he said and released her as she gasped for air. He pushed some of her golden locks out of her eyes. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier. He's lucky we're not after him right now."

"I'm glad you didn't go after him for now. I want to join the hunt," Latanie said, smirking as Bors clapped her on the shoulder. "For now, I'm restricted to things that are not quite as physical." She shook her head in irritation and looked to Dagonet, who gave her a hug as well.

"Well, don't strain yourself too much. We still need you," Bors said, laughing.

Latanie laughed as well. "I know you guys wouldn't last terribly long without me." She gave them both one last hug before limping off to see Vanora.

--Later that night--

That night had been a busy night at the pub. Latanie stumbled forward, using the wall as a support in case she tripped. She heard footsteps behind her and figured it was one of the servants coming to grab something or assist her. She turned around only to see a figure collide with her. She let out a muffled scream as a hand was roughly put over her mouth. She tried to fight but found the individual's weight was resting on her, preventing her from struggling.

She whimpered as she tried to reach her dagger, only to find her wrists were clasped in the person's large hand. She felt fright beginning to over take her as she struggled to get free of this person's grip. She whimpered again and heard the person speak. "Make any noise and your blood will decorate the floor."

She closed her eyes and felt the tears come as she felt lips against her neck and face. She wanted nothing more than to escape that man's hold. She bit the inside of her lower lip as she remained there. The faint sound of footsteps caught her attention causing her to struggle a little bit a put up a fuss. She managed to get his hand off of her mouth by liking him. She screamed as loud as she could, only to be shoved back down to the ground. She heard the footsteps become louder before the weight was removed from her. She instantly scooted away from her attacker, watching her savior beating her assailant.

She whimpered and huddled up as she watched her assailant stumble away. She shivered, sobbing.

"Are you alright, Mi- Latanie!" Lancelot's voice appeared out of the shadows as they young knight stepped forward. He hesitantly looked at Latanie and kneeled down before her.

Latanie was sobbing freely now, pushing Lancelot away. The shock of what had just happened had sunk in and she couldn't fight away the terrified sobs and tremors that ran through her body. She drowned everything out, even Lancelot's comforting arms around her. She subconsciously held herself close to him, sobbing hysterically into his shoulder.

Lancelot gently rubbed her back as he sat there, looking around desperately. He needed to find someone else to take care of Latanie so he didn't break what he had vowed to do. He had merely been going back to his room for some rest when he had heard a panicked scream from up ahead. He had figured it was a maiden that needed saving but he never thought it would be Latanie that needed saving. Of course, with her leg, he wouldn't have expected her to get very far. "Sh," he whispered, still rubbing her back. That was when he heard her choked voice.

"Why? Why did you save me? I am nothing to you."

He looked down at her, trying to come up with an answer. "I heard panicked screams and I knew someone needed saving." He shook his head slightly with a sigh. "I cannot leave a comrade in trouble. No man… er… woman, gets left behind." He stood up, taking Latanie with him. "Come on, you need to get to your room." He picked her up despite her protests and started off at a jog towards her room.

He couldn't believe it – he had broken his vow. To hell with all of that staying away crap. He couldn't turn away from her, no matter how desperately he tried. He looked at Latanie, who had her head resting on his shoulder, her breath tickling his neck. He found her room and held her close enough to the door so she could unlock it. He kicked it open and walked over to the bed. He set her down on it and gently touched her cheek. "Sleep." He straightened up.

"Lancelot," Latanie spoke in a pleading tone. Her tear stained face stared at him with many questions.

"Yes?" he asked, partially hesitant.

"Did you ever truly love me?" Latanie asked, her eyes begging him to tell her the truth.

"Yes… and I still do," Lancelot said, turning on his heel and instantly striding out of the room. He closed the door harshly behind him, leaving Latanie to ponder in her confused thoughts. He leaned up against the wall, listening to Latanie's sobs.

"You have no clue, just how much I love you. You truly haven't changed," Latanie said, thinking Lancelot was gone.

Lancelot straightened up, wanting to open the door. No, it was best that they weren't together he decided firmly. When he heard her last sentence, he felt the rage in him boil. He yanked open the door and looked at her. "Excuse me?"

Latanie shot him a glare. "You heard me. You haven't changed from the handsome young knight that I have fallen for. You will always chase women and it will never change. The only children you have will be bastards." She looked away from his angry gaze, only looking at him when he slammed the door and walked over. She held his gaze as he halted at the bedside.

"If I haven't changed, I wouldn't do this," he said and kissed her passionately, her chin in his hand. He got on his hands and knees above her, keeping his lips against her.

Latanie wasn't quite sure what to think as Lancelot pressed forward. She automatically returned whatever he threw at her. She was so wrapped up in the kiss, she didn't hear the door open until she heard a voice.

"Oh dear God!" Arthur exclaimed, grabbing the back of Lancelot's coat. He pulled the young knight off of Latanie and threw him against the wall. "What are you doing?" he snapped, glaring at them.

Latanie's cheeks were a deep crimson as she sat there, stunned by Arthur's appearance. "Um… we… uh… were just… um… pass?" she choked out.

"Well?" Arthur asked, looking at Lancelot.

"Well, you see, Arthur-," Lancelot began.

"He saved me," Latanie cut in, looking at Arthur sternly. "I was attacked not far from my room and Lancelot was, by chance, nearby and came to my aid." She bit her lower lip. "We got wrapped up in our passion." She noticed Arthur's hair was slightly messed up. "It looks as if you've had a little bit of passion yourself. Did she finally get you?"

Arthur turned a bright red. "Not as far as you two were going," he said, gesturing to Latanie's partially unbuttoned shirt. He watched her blush a deeper red and button up her shirt in a hurry. "And I thought, Lancelot that you-."

"Were terribly mistaken," Lancelot said, looking away. "I broke my vow. I couldn't restrain my passion and I don't regret not being able to." He looked at Latanie with a sense of affection before he straightened up and walked over to her bed. He kissed her forehead. "I hope you feel better," he said softly and turned to leave.

Latanie just watched him leave, nodding. She looked at Arthur. "A part of me is still nervous. What am I doing? I love Lancelot with all of my heart, I cannot deny that. But he still hurt me and I cannot ignore that."

"Despite the fact you were close to…?" Arthur questioned.

Latanie nodded. "Yes. I'm sure I would've regretted it in the morning if you hadn't walked in."

Arthur sighed and nodded. He walked over to Latanie's bedside and sat down, tenderly stroking her hair. "Everything will turn out alright."

"And you, you just went and made out with _Guinevere_? After she made out with Lancelot? What is the matter with you?" she asked, frowning at him.

"I believe in second chances. What about you?" Arthur asked.

Latanie hesitated, thinking that over very carefully. Perhaps a second chance was all one needed. She kept pondering the fact over and over in her mind, looking for any loopholes there might be or possible problem areas. When she didn't find any, she nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Maybe that's the answer," Arthur said and gently kissed Latanie's forehead before standing up. He moved towards the door. "Sleep well, Latanie. I'll send a guard to stand by your room."

"I'll be fine," Latanie insisted, watching Arthur leave the room. She sighed. "Maybe he's right…" she mumbled to herself. "Or maybe he's not…" She laid down and rolled over, closing her eyes. Tomorrow, she would show Lancelot that, just because he kissed her, didn't mean everything was fine and dandy. It would take more than a kiss to get her back. This would be fun.

**A/N: Yes, the next chapter I'm going to enjoy writing immensely. Hopefully, you'll enjoy reading it as much as I'll enjoy writing it. R&R please!**


	11. Let The Torture… Erm… Games Begin

**A/N: Next chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this one. Oh, and I do not own anything that has to do with King Arthur. I only own Latanie.**

**Rockerforlife:** Yes, I couldn't help but laugh hysterically as I wrote that part out. I was sitting there, trying to figure out how to torture Arthur and make it hilarious at the same time. I see I did a good job. And Latanie's tongue can be as sharp as her sword as you can see. I'm sure this next chapter will spark a bit of a laugh out of you. I couldn't help but smirk and laugh as I wrote it. Here's another chapter for you!

**SupernaturalKnight88:** She's healing as best as she can. Wouldn't it be cool if she had like an extra chromosome like in that movie _Doom_ and she could heal extra fast? Okay, I'm off the point but that's okay. Haha. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**WitheringSage:** That's a good question. What is wrong with everyone? And Guinevere does need to be erased from the face of the planet… But, don't have the power to do it… or do I? Muaha! Nah, just kidding. I wouldn't do that although I wouldn't mind doing so. Perhaps this chapter will be enjoyable for you! Happy reading!

**Raging Raven:** Yes, revenge is very sweet :P Especially when you have an evil mind plotting it! Muaha! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Let The Torture… Erm… Games Begin**

Latanie had gotten up hours ago, her mind already hatching plans for her attack against Lancelot. She had to fend off his advances a few times, finding his persistence as strong as ever. She searched feverishly for Bors, knowing he would love to participate in her idea. She had to stifle a laugh as she found him. "Bors, I need help with something," she said, grinning.

"I don't like that grin on your face. What do you need?" Bors asked.

Latanie looked around and leaned in, whispering into his ear.

Bors laughed heartily. "Of course I'll help yeh. This'll be fun," he said and clapped Latanie on the shoulder. "Go ahead and put the plan into action. I'll have Vanora help me with some of the preparations." He winked at her and left.

Latanie giggled and hurried off to find Lancelot. She found him in the training area, right where she knew he would be. She walked up to him rather seductively, smiling at him.

Lancelot raised his eyebrows in confusion as she halted before him. A smug look came to his lips. "Decided that I'm too hard to resist?" he asked teasingly.

"Partially. I want to spar, Lance. Please! We can do it with sticks though. I'm not in the mood to handle a heavy sword," she asked, kissing along his jaw line. She could feel him tensing up – she had him wrapped around her finger.

"How can I say no to a beautiful face?" he asked, going to go get some sparring sticks.

Latanie smirked as he left. Everything was going according to plan. She would savor this moment for an eternity. She waited patiently for Lancelot to come back. She gave him a smile as he handed her a stick. "Okay, easy on the cripple now."

"The cripple should be in bed," Lancelot said.

"I'm a tough cripple," Latanie said and threw a stroke at Lancelot only to have it easily blocked. She blocked a blow to the shoulder as Lancelot went on the offensive. She grunted as she got a blow to the arm, leaving Lancelot's hip open. She gave him a good smack, causing him to wince and hop to the side. She winced as he got a blow in to her good leg.

Lancelot grunted as Latanie got a blow to his shoulder. This continued on until both were bruised and panting. "Okay, draw?" Latanie asked, straightening up.

Lancelot nodded. "Draw. Even crippled, you're not half bad." He wiped some sweat from his forehead and looked over as Bors came up with a couple of glasses of water. "Thank you, Bors," he said and downed the water.

Latanie tried not to laugh as she drank her own water. She gave a feigned concerned look as Lancelot became a bit tipsy. She watched as he fell over, passed out. "That was too easy," she said, shaking her head. A laugh escaped her as she nodded to Bors. "You know what to do. I'll be in the pub." She turned and left the two men along. Latanie couldn't keep the grin from her face as she walked into the pub, meeting Vanora. "Operation Humiliate-Lancelot Phase 1 complete," she said, taking a seat.

Vanora laughed. "Good to see it's going right so far. I can't believe you hatched this scheme, Latanie."

Latanie laughed as well. "I had all last night to think about it," she said and shuddered silently at the thought of last night. That attack had certainly shook her to the core but she couldn't dwell on it. She looked up as Bors entered the pub, his hands wets.

"Done," he said and tried his hands on his pants.

Latanie laughed hysterically at the thought. This would be fun to watch! "Okay, so, we hang out for a few hours? And you hid them really well?"

"Yup," Bors answered and sat down. This was bound to be hilarious.

--A few hours later--

Latanie had been sitting at a table with the other knights, playing cards. "Read 'em and weep boys," she said, setting her cards down. "Straight." She smirked.

"Sorry, Lat, full house," Galahad said, setting his cards down.

"Son of a sword!" Latanie exclaimed as Galahad collected the coins. She shook her head in amazement, looking up as she heard Bors' name being shouted. A rather bare Lancelot walked into the pub. All he had was a blanket wrapped around his waist and stomach. Latanie burst out into hysterical laughter, along with all of the other knights.

Lancelot's face was flush and you could tell he was embarrassed.

"L-Lose a bet?" Latanie asked in the midst of her laughing. She had to lean on Galahad for support, she was laughing so hard.

"No," Lancelot said sternly. "If I remember correctly, two certain someones had been with me moments before I passed out."

Latanie tried to stop her laughing but was unable to.

"Why would we do anything to you?" Bors asked, trying to stop laughing himself. "You're our brother-in-arms."

"You have no reason to and I know she does," Lancelot said, wincing slightly. "Look how hard she beat me." He gestured to the bruises on his body. He shook his head. "Where are my clothes?"

"I don't know," Bors lied, Latanie shaking her head.

"This isn't funny anymore; it wasn't even funny to begin with! Where are my clothes?" Lancelot demanded.

"I honestly don't know," Latanie said truthfully, shrugging. A smug look was clear on her features as Lancelot wrapped the blanket tighter around himself.

"Lancelot? What in God's name are you doing?" Arthur's voice appeared from behind the scantily covered knight.

"_Someone_ took my clothes," Lancelot snarled.

Latanie bit her lower lip to keep from laughing. As Arthur looked at her, she shook her head. "I swear, it wasn't me who took his clothes." She stared in Arthur's eyes as she spoke.

"Forget it," Lancelot snapped and stormed out of the pub, keeping himself covered.

The group of knights burst into hysterical laughter once more as their comrade left the pub. "Whoever thought of that was a sneaky bastard," Galahad said, shaking his head.

Latanie and Bors glanced at each other but didn't say anything. That had been priceless and they had been in on it. Latanie shook her head in amusement. "Another round boys?" she asked as the men nodded in agreement and the cards were dealt. That had been well worth it.

--That night--

Latanie smirked at the thought of the day's events. Lancelot had locked himself in his room and refused to come out. She walked along the top of the wall, stopping only when she saw campfires and a good amount of light coming from the opposite side. She shivered, knowing what it was. The threat had finally come to them. She scrambled down the stairs of the wall, heading towards Lancelot's room. He was the first one who came to her mind and she knew where he was. She banged on his door.

"What do you want!" Lancelot snapped.

"Lancelot, come quick!" she yelled and banged more until Lancelot opened the door.

"What is it?" he asked in irritation, earning a light slap from Latanie.

"Don't you talk to me like that. There are Saxons," she said firmly.

"How do you know this?" Lancelot asked but didn't receive an answer as Latanie grabbed his hand and dragged him to the wall. She pulled him up the stairs and onto the top of the wall, pointing at the lights. "Oh no," Lancelot breathed, his eyes widening at the sight before him. He looked around and spotted Jols. "Jols! Fetch Arthur!" he shouted and watched the man hurry off. He subconsciously held Latanie's hand in his own. Realizing what he was doing, he let go. "Sorry," he mumbled and looked away.

Latanie hesitated slightly but slipped her hand back into his. "Don't be," she said quietly and looked at the Saxons. "I was the one who plotted what happened earlier today," she blurted.

Lancelot's gaze shot to her. "You are lucky I do not push you over the side of the wall," he hissed, letting go of her hand and turning away from her.

"I'm not sorry for what I did Lancelot, if you're trying to get an apology from me. You broke my heart, so I plotted a little bit. Even then, I do not think that 'punishment' was enough to express exactly how much you wounded me," Latanie retorted quietly, staring at Lancelot's back.

"I didn't meant to wrong you, Latanie," Lancelot said. "I was so drunk I couldn't stand straight."

"Don't say it like that. It makes it sound as if you forced me to your bed," Latanie requested, still staring at him.

"I hurt you so bad, I might as well have," Lancelot retorted, turning to look at her. His amber eyes gazed deeply into her cerulean. He gently cupped her cheek in his large hand, rubbing it with his thumb. He sighed and looked away. His hand dropped to his side and he was about to speak again with Arthur and Guinevere hurried to the wall.

"Have fun?" Latanie questioned, looking at them. "Only asking because, I mean, your shirt's inside out. Usually that only happens when one takes their shirt off." She gestured to Arthur's shirt.

The Commander blushed but didn't say anything. His gaze drifted to the Saxon army camped on the other side of the wall. This couldn't be happening He turned to gaze to the group that had assembled before him. "Knights. My journey with you must end here. May God go with you," he said and turned on his heel, going down the steps.

Lancelot glanced at Guinevere and Latanie before heading after Arthur. "Arthur. This is not Rome's fight. This is not your fight," he called after the Commander.

Latanie heard no more of the conversation. She looked at Guinevere, shaking her head. The anger and hatred she felt for Guinevere didn't show in the midst of their chaos.

"Take care of him for he is your last life line," Guinevere said.

"Excuse me?" Latanie asked, glaring at her.

"Lancelot is the only reason you live, am I wrong?" Guinevere questioned.

Latanie hesitated slightly. "You are wrong. I live for a purpose that is beyond your understanding."

Guinevere laughed quietly. "So, you think you're Arthur, is that it? You are a Sarmatian woman dragged away from her home at a young age. You have seen bloodshed that no woman should. You act like your fellow brothers-in-arms: noble, selfless, and proud."

Latanie's hand curled into a fist. "For your information, I was not dragged away from my home. I came willingly to Hadrian's Wall. I gave up my free will for this life and I do not regret it." Latanie paused. "And Arthur lives for a cause that is beyond anyone's knowledge. He is a good man who has protected me over the course of the years, acting like the older brother I never had." She shook her head and looked away. "Why am I telling you this? You have no right to know."

"Because I am a Woad?" Guinevere asked calmly.

"Because you are not worthy of Arthur's love. You hurt him by making out with Lancelot outside _my_ door," Latanie snarled, rounding on Guinevere. "He did his best to make you happy and you shoved it all back in his face. I warn you now, Guinevere. You hurt Arthur in any way, shape, or form, your ass will be mine. Not even Merlin will be able to keep you out of harm's way." Latanie turned on her heel and hurried down the stairs. She limped strongly forward, her ankle throbbing. She still wasn't supposed to be up and doing vigorous activity. Like that had ever stopped her, a Knight of the Round Table.

Lancelot looked devastated as he stood where Arthur had left him. He raised his gaze to Latanie as she limped over to him. He took her into his arms and held her close against his firm body. "We leave tomorrow, pack your things," he said and let go of her. He turned and walked away into the shadows to go back to his own room.

Latanie shook her head, appalled by everything that was happening. She looked to the sky and studied the stars that dotted it. She knew her uncle, whom she had been very close to, was up there. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing out warm air into the cold atmosphere. "Why?" she whispered to the wind before opening her eyes and tilting her head down. There was nothing she could do but hope everything turned out alright. She turned and limped back towards her chamber, a horrid feeling settling deep in her stomach.

**A/N: Well? I found this chapter to be one of my favorite ones. I hope you guys enjoyed it! R&R please!**


	12. About To Break

**A/N: Next chapter! Oh, and I do not own anything that has to do with King Arthur. I only own Latanie.**

**Rockerforlife:** Any funny plot with Bors has to be funny. Haha. Lancelot deserved it one hundred percent… and we got to laugh at him while watching him get what he deserved. Lat should've pushed her off the wall. THAT would have been hilarious. That chapter was awesome. Here's another chapter for you! Enjoy!

**SupernaturalKnight88: **Even if Lat wasn't well enough for the fight, she would anyways. Haha. Our lovely lady knight is so stubborn. Here is the next chapter for you and I hope you enjoy it!

**WitheringSage:** I don't know if they had it back then… I would assume they had cards back then. Perhaps only dice. I should look into it. I'm glad she said something to Guinevere too. Guinevere deserved it :P Enjoy!

**Raging Raven:** Bors hid the clothes in a place that will never be found. Hehe. I'm so evil. Here is the next chapter and I hope you have a great time reading it!

**Readerfreak10:** Yep, whoa. Enjoy this next chapter!

**Satiana:** Hello there! I'm glad you like my story. I'm quite pleased with it myself, lol. Here is the next chapter for you!

**Chapter 12: About To Break**

Latanie shook her head as she saddled Kalen up. Today was the day they left. She sighed and swung up on the buckskin stallion, her leg throbbing in protest. She knew Lancelot would have a cow when he saw her up on the stallion. It was just tough cookies for him because she wasn't getting down. She asked the stallion to trot, still adjusting to the throb in her leg. Her eyes landed on Lancelot as he saddled up his own horse.

When he looked up, she looked down. "What are you doing? You can't ride. You'll get hurt even more and I do not want that."

"Oh, so _now_ you're worried?" Latanie questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Lancelot swung up on his horse. "Yes, I'm worried." He grabbed her chin and pressed his lips against hers. "I love you and I don't want you hurt." He parted from her and straightened up, looking away.

Latanie looked at him, seeing the truth in his eyes. She smiled. "I'll be fine," she said and asked Kalen to trot over to the caravan. She knew Arthur was not coming with them by the longing looks Lancelot was giving back towards their old chambers. She sighed softly and glanced at the other knights as they prepared to head off.

"Home," Galahad said quietly.

"Yes, home," Latanie said, nodding.

Bors nodded and steadied his horse. Once everything was good and situated, the caravan set out on its journey towards Sarmatia. There was an awkward silence in the air as they traveled along the path. Latanie bit her lower lip as she rode beside Lancelot, Bors on his other side. Her gaze traveled to the hills as they continued on. Her cerulean eyes could barely pick up the smudged outline of a figure on the hill.

Bors noticed it as well and unsheathed his sword, riding towards the hill. "Artorius!" he yelled, holding up his sword. "Rus!"

Latanie looked at Arthur, who seemed to hesitate until his horse started up and he rose what he was holding in the air. "Ru-s!"

Bors gave a satisfied look as he rode back to the others, his sword now sheathed.

Latanie shook her head, doing her best to keep her tears from her eyes. She didn't want to leave Arthur behind but there was nothing she could do. He had his own free will and he was doing what he wanted. She swallowed the lump in her throat as they continued for what seemed like hours. Her mind shut everything else out, even Lancelot's hand on her back.

She was jerked out of her thoughts as their horses began to freak out, moving everywhere. She gritted her teeth and hissed in pain as Kalen bumped her ankle. She managed to get him to stop and gently stroked his neck. "Easy, boy, easy," she cooed to him softly as they stood there. She raised her gaze to the others. They all nodded to each other, Tristan setting his hawk free. She had a smile on her face as she shifted.

"You're not going," Lancelot said instantly, looking at Latanie.

"Just watch me," Latanie said, giving him a grin.

Bors laughed. "That's the Latanie we all know," he said as Tristan grabbed a bow and tested it.

Latanie grinned at Lancelot for a few moments before looking to the others. "Shall we?" she asked and kicked Kalen into a gallop towards the Wall. Lancelot quickly followed her with the other knights. She couldn't help but wonder as they gallop: was this a choice she was going to regret?

--Later--

Latanie rode up the hill beside Lancelot, full decked in armor. As they halted beside Arthur, they smiled. She could see the hesitance in Arthur's eyes as she remained beside Lancelot. "I'm not leaving, Arthur. Who will keep you from getting killed?" she asked teasingly. "I'll go with the archers if you wish it of me."

Arthur nodded and looked at Lancelot, who gave him a look. They looked at the other knights who joined them, smiles plastered on their faces. Arthur urged his horse forward, standing before them. "Knights. The gift of freedom is yours by right. But the home we seek resides not in some distant land. It's in us! And in our actions on this day! If this be our destiny, then so be it. But let history remember that as free people, we chose to make it so." He drew Excalibur and turned his horse around.

The knights chanted their cries as the Saxons appeared and marched forward. They stabbed their standards into the ground and waited impatiently. Then, they turned and galloped towards their post. Latanie shivered slightly as they arrived. She stared at their enemy, her sword drawn. This would be like nothing they had ever experienced.

She watched the arrows fly, hitting the Saxons before they charged forward, slicing at their enemy as they passed by. They rode into the mist, turning around. This was repeated numerous times until they had killed all but one man, who managed to escape into the wall. She looked at Arthur who motioned her to go to the archers and catapults. She nodded and looked at Lancelot. Without warning, she grabbed the collar of his armor and gave him a passionate kiss. "Be safe."

"You too, my love," Lancelot whispered as she let go of him and rode off towards Merlin and the catapults. Lancelot sighed heavily, weary of what would happen to her.

"She'll be fine," Arthur assured him. He looked at the Saxons as the whole army came out. This was it.

Latanie grunted as she dismounted, being wary of her ankle. She looked at Merlin and nodded to him. She got a nod in return as she stood there. She grabbed her bow and strung it, ready to fire. She did as the catapults let their contents fly. She fired at will, falling a good few Saxons. She wanted to be down there, fighting with her fellow knights and love.

"Go," Merlin said, causing Latanie to look at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Go down there and fight. I can see it in your eyes. You wish to be down there," he said.

"My ankle-," Latanie started.

"Will be fine. Strap your leg protector tighter. It'll stabilize it," Merlin said.

Latanie nodded and did as told, feeling a little bit better. She swung up on Kalen, drawing her sword. "Thank you," she said and kicked her horse into a gallop down the hill. This was it. She gave her own battle cry as she clashed with the enemy, slashing at them. She hit a man in the face with the hilt of her sword as he grabbed her leg. "Don't touch me," she snarled, beheading another man.

She barely noticed as the Woads came running down, Guinevere screaming at the top of her lungs. It was getting difficult to see with all of the fire and smoke. The heat was unbearable when in a suit of armor. She shook her hair out of her face as her helmet was knocked off thanks to broken strap. She grunted as she felt a sword hit her ankle.

She looked up to see Arthur fighting with a group of men. Guinevere was battling a Saxon with a few others. Tristan was fighting Cerdic. "Arthur! Tristan!" she shouted, trying to get Kalen to go but Kalen was turning in the other direction to show Latanie that Lancelot was fighting Cynric. She gasped and urged Kalen forward, jumping through the flames. She rode past, kicking Cynric away from Lancelot as she rode past. She jerked Kalen to a halt and turned him around. She urged him forward, dismounting next to the Saxon. She held her sword firmly, fighting him back with a strong limp. She cried out as he kicked her in the ankle. He was the one from the ice battle!

"What's this?" he snarled, kicking out at her again.

Latanie whimpered as she hobbled to the side, blocking another blow. Her gaze jerked to the side as Lancelot plunged forward, attacking as well. "Latanie, get out of here," he gasped in exhaustion.

"No," she retorted as they knocked him down. She and Lancelot backed off, fending off a few more Saxons. This wasn't easy. She turned and looked at Cynric as he grabbed a cross bow and aimed it at Lancelot. She gained up what energy she had left and shoved Lancelot to the ground as the bolt plunged into her shoulder, right by her heart. She gasped out in pain as she stumbled towards Cynric, ready to kill him.

"LATANIE!" Lancelot screamed as she fell into Cynric. She did her best to fight him but collapsed before she could deal a killer blow. She gasped in pain, fighting to stay conscious.

Lancelot's rage boiled over as he ran forward, his twin blades unsheathed. He plunged his sword into Cynric's chest, the other clanging with Cynric's blade. His eyes burned with hatred as they fought, his other blade slipping into Cynric's neck. He fell to his knees beside Latanie, sobbing hysterically. "Lat," he sobbed, gently holding her head up with his hand. "Don't leave me here," he pleaded, holding her hand for a moment before holding her close to his body.

"Lance," Latanie gasped, clutching the collar of his armor. Her breath came in gasps as she lay there in Lancelot's arms. "Freedom," she whispered, gently touching his cheek with her bloody hands.

"Yeah, freedom," Lancelot said quietly, sobbing still. He placed a kiss on her lips. "Don't close your eyes Lat! Don't do it!" he pleaded some more, resting his forehead in the crook of her neck. "Please. We can still have a future together. Married, a family, and we can bother Arthur all we want, just drive him right over the edge!" he bargained, hoping that it would keep his lover with him.

Latanie smiled weakly, blood dribbling out of the corner of her lips. "Don't linger." She shook her head and rested it in the crook of his elbow. "I love you, Lancelot. I always have." She closed her eyes.

"No! Lat! Don't leave!" Lancelot pleaded but Latanie couldn't hear his words and the heart wrenching sobs that followed them.

--

_I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like. _

Is it over yet, in my head?

I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind.

Is it over yet? I can't win.

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please.

Chorus:  
You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.

This will be all over soon.  
Pour salt into the open wound.

Is it over yet? Let me in.

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please.

Chorus:  
You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.

Bridge:  
I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hiding.

Chorus:  
You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.

"_Breath" by **Breaking Benjamin**_

**A/N: Okay, that was the end of chapter 12. Really sad huh? I was listening to this Breaking Benjamin song while I was writing the ending because I think it certainly fits the situation with Lance and Lat. Stay tuned! R&R please!**


	13. Give Me Back

**A/N: Here we go! Next chapter! I'm sorry for the delay guys; our Internet connection (a.k.a. modem) blew up on us and I couldn't find a way to get on. I'll tell you now, the hours of doing nothing but long for the Internet were very agonizing. It gave me time to write though and, honestly, I rewrote this chapter four times before getting what I wanted. My brother stayed in my room with me while I wrote and he became bored after the second try. So, I hope this chapter does it for you guys and thank you for listening to my rambling!**

**I Fancy Hugh Dancy: **Eep, you changed your name on me. Anyways, thank you :) Lancelot won't give up on her... he's not about to mess up again. I need to start reading your story for I've missed so many chapters thanks to my Internet :( Anyways, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!

**SupernaturalKnight88: **You're gonna have to read the next chapter :) Have fun!

**WitheringSage:** Thank you :) I hope this next chapter is to your liking. Have fun reading this. And I love Breaking Benjamin.

**Raging Raven:** Yeah, it was :( Here's the next chappie!

**Readerfreak10:** I laughed when I read your review. That's a good question. Not quite sure how they would. Enjoy!

**PadFootCc:** Eep! -gives a glass of water- I hope she'll be fine o.o; Here is the next chapter to relieve your anxiety over the matter :)

**KnightMaiden**: Muaha, that was my aim ;) I know, poor Lance would be heart broken -hugs Lancelot- Enjoy!

**Chapter 13: Give Me Back**

Lancelot couldn't stop sobbing as he held Latanie's unconscious body against him. "No!" he cried, looking up to the sky. "Why! Why her! Why couldn't it have been me instead!" He lowered his gaze, hanging his head in defeat. The tears slipped off of his face and gently hit Latanie's dirt streaked face. "Please, wake up," he begged. He barely noticed as Guinevere kneeled beside him. He looked up as Arthur ran over, dropping his helmet on the earth. Tristan was not far behind him along with the other knights.

"No…" Arthur whispered. He looked up to the sky. "It was my life to be taken! Not this! Never this!"

Every one stared at Latanie as if they were dreaming, that she was not actually lying there in Lancelot's arms. Lancelot's sobbing had reduced to a quiet and infrequent sob. He did not care that everyone else was there. His love was lying in his arms, gone. He shook his head. "I wish it was me lying there instead of her. It would've been. She saved me."

Arthur looked at Lancelot, gently placing his calloused hand on his friend's back. "My brave knight, I have failed you. I neither took you off this island, nor shared your fate," Arthur said hoarsely. He gently touched Latanie's cheek, his green eyes staring down at the young warrior.

Lancelot didn't look up as he sat there. His left arm went around Latanie's shoulders to support her upper half, his right hand resting on her stomach. "I'm sorry, Latanie. I truly am. I never meant to hurt you the way I did. Please, wake up." He placed his forehead at the base of her throat.

Arthur looked away and gently patted his friend.

Guinevere said nothing, merely stood. She could not bear to look at the fallen warrior. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"No, she isn't gone," Lancelot sobbed, shaking his head.

_--Inside Latanie's mind--_

"_Where am I?" she asked, looking around. It was home – or what she remembered of home. The grass licked her ankles as she ventured forth. Her ankle no longer throbbed in pain. She glanced away for a moment, the wind playing with her hair. She was still in her armor from the battle and it clanked every time she moved._

"_Sarmatia, dear warrior," a voice said._

_Latanie whipped around to see a woman that looked exactly like her. "Who are you?" she demanded, unsheathing her sword._

"_Is that any way to treat yourself? This is your homeland, Latanie. Do you remember it?" the woman asked._

"_Myself?" Latanie choked. "I remember little of it. I left so long age it is but a distant memory. Hadrian's Wall is my home now." She shook her head and looked back to the land. The sky stretched for what seemed like forever. It didn't seem to have an ending. She looked back to the older Latanie as she spoke._

"_This is what you left behind. If you were to live, would you plan on coming back?"_

"_I'd go wherever Lancelot chose to go," Latanie answered, looking to the sky. "I miss him so much. I never got to say I was sorry."_

"_For what?"_

"_For not telling him I loved him sooner." Latanie heaved a sigh. "I want to go back. I want to be with everyone. I'm not ready to die. Please, send me back!" she pleaded, looking at the older her._

_Her older self look surprised. "You want to go back? Why? There is nothing but death there."_

"_I have done many deeds and I think I deserve at least one more chance in life," Latanie replied bitterly, glaring at her older self. "And what are you doing here?"_

"_Yes, we have done many deeds that are worth praise and another chance. As for why I am here, merely so you can argue with yourself. If that is what you wish. I hope you know what you are doing. Both of us depend on your decision." The woman put her hand to Latanie's forehead, mumbling a few words. A huge white flash filled Latanie's eyes as she slipped into the darkness._

Latanie weakly raised her hand and slapped Lancelot's hand away from her as it climbed a bit too high for her taste. "Too high you ass," she mumbled as she gave a violent cough. A groan escaped her lips as she lay there. "Even when I lay dying, you still have a one set mind," she teased and shifted painfully.

"L-Lat!" Lancelot exclaimed, pressing his lips to hers. "I thought I lost you," he whispered, pressing his cheek up against hers.

"You almost did," she said, weakly placing her hand on his other cheek. "But I could never truly leave you. It's not that easy to get rid of me. Of all people, you should know that." She rested her head in the crook of his elbow as she lay there, panting while chuckling. "Don't touch it!" she snapped at Arthur as he reached for it. She slapped his hand away and glared.

"Even injured, you're as feisty as ever," Arthur said, gently stroking Latanie's forehead. He sighed softly and then snapped back to his senses. "Why are we all sitting here? Let's get her some help," he said, rising.

"No, no healers," Latanie moaned as Lancelot gathered her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder as his right arm rested underneath her knees and his left arm around her back. She glanced up as Lancelot gently planted kisses over her face. A small smile came to her lips. "Miss me?"

"Terribly," Lancelot answered as he captured her lips with his.

"Lancelot! Stop making out with Latanie and get going!" Arthur yelled.

Lancelot glanced up and nodded before picking up a jog. "Tell me if I hurt you," he said as he continued along.

"You'll know," Latanie said and closed her eyes. "Can I just take a nap?"

"When we get there, but not now," Lancelot said as they approached the group. He gently set Latanie on his horse before swinging up behind her. His arm wrapped around her waist to hold her in place as they rode.

"Let us ride as quickly as possible," Arthur said and kicked his steed into a gallop, followed closely by the knights.

"Stay awake," Lancelot urged as he kicked his stallion forward, Kalen following. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as they continued on the path. He couldn't help but feel the panic that had settled in his veins moments before. He glanced down at her as they entered the camp. "We're almost there, Lat," he said encouragingly.

"Good… I don't know how much longer… I can stay awake," Latanie said, sighing softly.

Lancelot looked down at her in alarm. "Arthur! We must hurry!" he shouted as they weaved through the camp towards the healer's unit. He jerked his horse to a halt, sliding off of his horse, Latanie in his arms. He hurried into the healer's tent. "Move!" he snapped as he gently set Latanie on one of the beds. Her blood drenched the front of his armor and his arms. He refused to leave her side as a few healers hurried over.

"C'mon Lance. We need to leave so they can do their work," Bors said, grabbing the back of Lancelot's armor.

"No! No, I won't leave her!" Lancelot yelled, reaching out for Latanie. He gently grabbed her hand. His brown eyes flashed with concern and affection.

"They can't help her if you're there, Lancelot. Don't worry; you can see her after," Arthur said and helped Bors remove Lancelot from the tent. He could see the tears in his best friend's eyes. He held Lancelot against his body. "Sh, Lancelot," he whispered. "She's in good hands."

Lancelot shook his head. "No… she needs me," he choked, going limp in his Commander's arms. His breath came in pants as he stared at the tent flap. "Please, let me go…"

Arthur shook his head. "Just wait, Lancelot. You'll be able to go back in soon," he said soothingly, hugging his friend tightly to his chest.

Lancelot nodded and regained his footing. He stood impatiently in front of the tent. He wanted to go in so badly. He sighed heavily and paced in front of the tent. After what seemed hours, the healer came out. He instantly stepped forward to meet her. "How is she? She is going to be alright? Please tell me she isn't dead!" he spoke hurriedly.

"Sir Lancelot, please, slow down. She's going to be fine and she's resting right now. You may go in to see her, two at a time," the healer said calmly, grabbing Lancelot's shoulders.

"Lancelot, you go in first and you may go in first, alone," Arthur said, gently patting Lancelot on the back.

Lancelot didn't need to be encouraged. He instantly bolted inside, going to Latanie's bedside. He kneeled beside her bed, taking her hand. She looked so fragile in her state. Her face was ashen and her eyes were closed. Her chest rose and fell in shallow breaths. "Lat," he whispered, gently stroking her forehead.

"Lance," Latanie murmured, opening her eyes. She tilted her head so she could see him. A small smile lay on her lips as she stroked his hand with her thumb. "Everything will be okay," she assured him quietly.

"Yeah, it will be," Lancelot said, gently kissing her forehead. "Just rest – you need it the most." He sighed softly and rested his head on the bed beside hers. "I'll be here the whole way." A small smile crossed his lips as she rested her forehead against his.

"I love you," she whispered and kissed him on the lips before closing her eyes to rest. She kept Lancelot's hand in her own as she lay there, thinking about the choice she had made. In that moment she knew she had made the right decision. "Right decision," she murmured.

"What?" Lancelot asked, looking up at her.

"Nothing," Latanie replied, shaking her head. She instantly opened her eyes as the knights snuck in. "I thought she said two at a time," she said teasingly.

"We couldn't wait," Galahad said, smiling.

Latanie laughed quietly. "I believe it," she said quietly. "How is everyone?" She lifted her head to see every knight present. That made her smile – no deaths. "Everyone is here…"

"Yes, we're all alive and we're all fairing fine… except for you, my noble knight," Arthur said, stepping forward. "How are you feeling?"

Latanie smiled. "Don't give me any of that. It's not like I did something outrageous. All I did was save the man that I love," she said, chuckling. "As for how I am feeling… it is as if I've been rolled over be a dozen carriages, horses and all,' she said. "Then add a few boulders on top of that." She sighed heavily and shook her head slightly. "I would rather have an arrow pierced ankle than this."

The knights chuckled. "Same ol' Latanie," Bors said.

"Wouldn't want her any other way," Gawain put in.

"Even if she does cause trouble," Galahad laughed, gently nudging Lancelot.

"Yeah," Lancelot said, shaking his head before kissing Latanie's hand.

Latanie laughed as best as she could without jarring her chest. "You all know you love me," she teased and closed her eyes. "As much as I love all of you, I'm exhausted and I need to sleep."

"She's right," Dagonet said, looking at the others. "Rest easy, Latanie. You need it more than anything." He turned and led the other knights out of the tent save for Arthur, Lancelot, and Tristan.

"Good to have you back," Tristan said simply before turning on his heel to leave.

Latanie chuckled as he exited the tent. Same old Tristan – good old Tristan. She glanced at the other two, waiting for them to say something. Surely there was a reason as to why they had stayed?

"I'm proud of you, Lat. You proved to everyone that strength and values aren't to be judged by gender but by the person doing the actions," Arthur said softly, gently brushing back some of Latanie's sweat drenched hair. "Rest easy, my sister," he said and turned to leave.

Latanie smiled. As Arthur spoke the word _sister_ she felt a sense of pride. She had become worthy of that title. She turned her head to look at Lancelot. "I love you, Lancelot."

"I love you too, Latanie," Lancelot replied, gently capturing Latanie's lips before she fell into slumber.

**A/N: Awwww, a nice outcome to our dramatic event. When it flashed to inside Lat's mind, she was basically fighting with herself, trying to decide whether or not she should go back to life or stay dead and leave all of the bloodshed behind. The story doesn't end here though folks. R&R please!**


	14. A Living Legend

**A/N: Okay! Here is the next chapter! I'm trying to decide what to do and I want your guys' thoughts. I can have two more chapters on this story and then finish it, making a sequel to it OR I can continue with my idea in this story. What would you guys prefer? Oh, disclaimer. I don't own anything but Latanie.**

**SupernaturalKnight88: **I'm glad you liked it! Here is the next chapter!

**WitheringSage:** Thank you! I'm glad to be back! Here is the next chapter for you, enjoy!

**Raging Raven:** Yeah, aren't they cute? Hehe, Lancelot cares. Here's the next chapter for you!

**Readerfreak10:** Lol, you really want those children. Well, here is the next chapter for you and I think you will enjoy it ;)

**Chapter 14: A Living Legend**

--Weeks Later--

Latanie's fingers were interlaced with Lancelot's as she stood beside him on the cliff that overlooked the sea. A scar now marked where she had taken the blow for the man she loved. It would forever be her reminder that life is precious and not to be wasted on silly things. Now fully healed, she could enjoy the horseback rides and leisurely time she had with Lancelot. Now was no time for games or fun – now was the time for an important ceremony. Her golden hair was back behind her shoulders, a section of it braided and laid over the rest, which was loose and straight. She wore the cerulean dress with silver ivy mesh. Her equally cerulean eyes remained fixed on her brother, Arthur, and Guinevere. Although her distaste for Guinevere was still strong, she had come to like a few things about the woman. Certainly not her mouth, but having another woman around wasn't all bad.

Lancelot stood beside her proudly, dressed in his best armor. His head was held high as he watched his best friend stand beside the woman he had loved. _Had_ was the keyword. His curly black hair was as neat as it could be, hanging at times in his auburn eyes. His armor was cleaned, free of stains, and shined to the best of his ability. His swords lay strapped to his back. If anyone didn't know any better, they would say he had an air of a Prince. He glanced down at Latanie for a moment, gently squeezing her hand.

She gently squeezed back, glancing at him in return. She smiled easily at him and glanced back down to see Merlin making his way down the row of people holding torches. This was it. She watched Guinevere take the cup from him and drink from it before handing it to Arthur. She silently wanted to gag at the thought of them sharing spit but she said nothing. She grinned as Arthur and Guinevere glanced at them before looking back to Merlin as he spoke.

"Arthur. Guinevere. Our people are one. As you are," the old man said.

Latanie rolled her eyes as Arthur and Guinevere met in a deep kiss. She squeaked in surprise as Lancelot's arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him and his lips. She smiled as he kissed her passionately. Pulling away, she listened to everyone clapping for Arthur. "Should we tell them?"

"After Arthur makes his speech. I know he has one," Lancelot said, chuckling.

Latanie laughed quietly. "I have a feeling you're right," she said, touching her forehead to his.

They both straightened up as Arthur and Guinevere moved forward, facing everyone. "King Arthur!" Merlin shouted.

"Hail Arthur!" everyone spoke, bowing.

Even the knights bowed although they were sure Arthur would give them the what for later on. "Let every man, woman, child bear witness that from this day all Britons will be united in one common cause," Arthur said, drawing Excalibur from his side.

"Arthur! Arthur!" everyone chanted, rising.

"Artorius!" Bors shouted, unsheathing his sword before putting it against his chest.

Latanie and Lancelot smiled, each grabbing one of Lancelot's swords. They tugged them free and pointed them at the sky. "Arthur!" they both shouted, a smile on their faces. They nodded to him as he smiled before directing the arrows to be shot. The two sheathed Lancelot's swords before looking to the King and Queen.

"Arthur, if I may, Latanie and I have an announcement of our own to make," Lancelot said, stepping forward with Latanie in hand.

"Speak now my friend," Arthur said.

"Latanie and I are to be wed," Lancelot said. "As of four days ago." The crowd had gone quiet but soon sprang up in murmur and congratulation for the two knights.

"Congratulations!" Arthur exclaimed, smiling.

"And, if I may, I have my own announcement," Latanie said.

They all looked at her, confused. Even Lancelot did not know what she was talking about. "Speak then, Latanie, my sister," Arthur said, nodding.

"You all can expect a little Lancelot in forty weeks," Latanie said, smiling.

There was a stunned silence as Lancelot stood there with his mouth agape – Arthur in the same position. This caused Latanie to laugh as she gently touched Lancelot's face. "That is what happens when our lusty knight gets ahead of himself," she said teasingly.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah," Lancelot stammered.

There was a whistle from Bors. "Atta boy, Lance!" he shouted, causing Latanie to laugh and the crowd to join in. "Just don't have eleven," Bors added in, earning a slap on the shoulder from Vanora.

Arthur shook his head. "So many surprises in one day," he said, smiling now. He walked over to the two and gently patted Lancelot's shoulder before hugging Latanie. "You both will make fine parents."

"Unless Lancelot corrupts the poor child first," Bors said, laughing.

"Lancelot will make a fine father," Latanie said and wrapped her arms around Lancelot's neck.

Lancelot had finally closed his mouth. Were they truly ready? Perhaps they were. He smiled. "I'm sure the one who would be doing the corrupting is you, Bors," he teased and wrapped his arms around Latanie's waist. "Now, you know what this means right? You can't do any rigorous. You can't do anything dangerous. Nothing. You'll be resting constantly," he said.

Latanie groaned. "Arthur, control him," she said, looking at Arthur. "Command him not to make me do that."

Arthur chuckled. "Carry on, Lancelot. Carry on." He turned to Guinevere and smiled softly. "Guess what part is next?"

"Dance," Latanie said, laughing.

"Oh my. Just don't step on my feet," Lancelot teased.

"Shall we? Everyone into the courtyard," Arthur said, moving with Guinevere.

As the knights passed, they clapped Lancelot on the shoulder and gently touched Latanie's in congratulations. They all moved swiftly into the courtyard where there was musicians. Latanie wrapped her arms around Lancelot, swaying back and forth with him to the music.

"So, we're really going to be parents?" Lancelot asked.

Latanie smiled softly. "Yes, we are." She gently kissed him on the lips. "It'll be fine. I know it will be a bit trying at first but we'll get through it." She rested her head on Lancelot's shoulder as they swayed. She looked up as the first dance ended. "That didn't seem very long."

Lancelot shook his head and looked up as Arthur approached.

"If I may?" Arthur asked, holding his hand out to Latanie.

Latanie nodded and looked at Lancelot. "Have fun, don't get too drunk," she said softly, giving him another kiss before taking Arthur's hand.

Lancelot smiled. "Nah, not tonight." He went off to find the other knights.

Latanie shook her head and turned to Arthur, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Quite the party you have here, my brother," she said as they moved.

"Yes. I must say, it was a pleasant surprise to hear your announcements. I wish you the best," Arthur said softly. "If you need anything, you know I'm here." His green eyes rested on Latanie's face as she nodded. "Hopefully I won't have to kick him into place."

"You won't. I think the last… event… was enough to scare him into place," Latanie said, shaking her head. "Thank you, Arthur, for everything. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. I would be stuck in Sarmatia, possibly dead or worse." She looked up at Arthur to see a smile on his face.

"I knew from the start I had made the right decision. You didn't disappoint me – went beyond expectations to tell you the truth. I know the both of you will excel in life beyond fighting. I pray that you will not have to face battle after your child is born," Arthur said, grimacing slightly.

"You and your praying," Latanie said, shaking her head. "I will battle if called on. I will do all I may to keep you and this kingdom safe."

Arthur laughed. "You're just like Lancelot," he said, shaking his head. "I know you will. I just don't want you to have to. I would feel horrible for being responsible for your death or Lancelot's death. How would I live with myself?"

"It wouldn't be your fault, Arthur. I would go into battle freely – as will Lancelot. We both would choose to fight that battle… although I have a feeling Lancelot would lock me in a room and go off himself," Latanie said, laughing.

"You're probably right," Arthur admitted, laughing as well. He pulled away as the song ended. He bowed to her, earning a curtsy in return. "I enjoyed this dance, Lady Latanie. I bid you farewell for now."

Latanie smiled. "As did I, King Arthur. Although I do not believe we need formalities. Siblings do not use them between each other." She gently kissed Arthur on the cheek before walking over to the other knights. She sighed softly as she gripped Lancelot's hand only to see him hobble a little bit to the side.

"Oh! Latanie! You startled me," he said.

"Huh? Sweetheart, why are you limping?" Latanie asked, frowning.

"Lancelot agreed to dance with this nice young lady but she kept stepping on the same foot," Bors said, laughing into his cup. "She's been after him ever sense. Poor lad."

Latanie did her best not to laugh. "My poor Lancelot," she cooed, kissing his hand. "Do you want to find a seat?"

"No," Lancelot said instantly. "Then I can't escape."

"I'll protect you," Latanie said teasingly before looking at the others. "Good to see we all made it this far in one piece." She sighed softly and rested her head on Lancelot's shoulder.

"Yes, 'tis," Gawain agreed, nodding.

"Whatever happened to your beautiful Sarmatian woman, Gawain?" Galahad asked, smirking at the other knight.

"She's standing in Lancelot's arms," Gawain teased.

"Yeah, well, she wasn't yours to begin with," Lancelot teased, kissing Latanie's cheek. "She is the only beautiful Sarmatian woman." He gently nipped at her ear, causing her to pull away from him.

"That's not true and you know it. And I'm sure I won't be so beautiful when my midsection is as round as the ball you boys kick around," she said, shaking her head.

"You'll be just as beautiful – only a bit bigger," Lancelot said, trying to make the best of what she had said only to fail miserably. This caused the others to laugh. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. "And you'll always be mine."

"Always," she whispered.

"Okay, okay, enough you two," Bors said, making a gagging sound. He took another drink out of his cup. He looked at the other knights. "The sky grows dark – time to settle in."

Latanie knew he was right. It had been at least hours since the ceremony. She looked at Lancelot. "Yes, I agree. I've grown rather tired," she said and yawned into her shoulder. She blinked wearily as she leaned up against him. She breathed in his scent deeply. He smelled sweetly of hay, fresh air, and apples.

"Alright," Lancelot said and swept Latanie off her feet. He leaned her against him as he made his way over to Arthur. He smiled as he halted before the King and Queen. Nodding his head, he spoke. "I believe it is time for us to turn in. We're both exhausted from today's exciting events," he said, gesturing to Latanie, who was already asleep.

Arthur chuckled. "I can see that. Alright. Good night my brother. Congratulations on your engagement and child," he said, gently clapping Lancelot on the shoulder.

"Good night, Brother. And congratulations to you on your wedding. I wish you both a long and happy life," Lancelot said, resting his forehead against Arthur's in a brotherly love gesture before turning and heading off to the quarters he and Latanie shared.

**A/N: Yay! There's gonna be a little Lancelot :P R&R please!**


	15. In The Midst Of Death, There Is Life

**A/N: Here we go. There is one more chapter after this and it's over. BUT, there IS going to be a sequel for all of your lovely readers and reviewers out there who are wanting this story to continue on for I have a major idea. Muaha. **

**WitheringSage:** hehe, yes he is. I think he would do well with a daughter as well. –laughs- I can just imagine his reaction to seeing boys hit on her. Enjoy this next chapter!

**Raging Raven:** Yep! Lancelot's gonna be a daddy… I dunno if that's a good scary thing or a bad scary thing. Haha. Enjoy!

**Readerfreak10: **-laughs- You wanted one ;) So, here we go! This'll make a good story plot for the sequel though.

**Chapter 15: In The Midst Of Death, There Is Life**

--8 Months Later--

A sigh escaped Latanie's lips as she lay in bed only because of Lancelot's urging. His protective state made her want to poke her eye out. He hadn't allowed her to do any work if she didn't have to. He was always tending to her, making sure that she had everything she wanted and needed. She enjoyed the attention for the first month but then it began to grow old. She knew he only cared but sometimes care could go too far. She looked at the book that lay open on her stomach, which was so round she couldn't see over it. The presence of the child had forced them into buying a house not far from the castle that now stood in the center of the town. It had three bedrooms, a kitchen, and living room. Boredom was beginning to settle in. She looked up as Lancelot entered the room and closed the book.

"How are you?" he asked, sitting down beside her. His hand gently rested on her bulging stomach. A smile came to his lips as he felt the baby's defiant kick underneath it.

"Just fine," she answered, sitting up. "The child's restless and it's concerning me. Been doing a lot of somersaults and repositioning." She grimaced as the baby kicked again.

Lancelot frowned. "Should I call a healer?" he asked, gently stroking her stomach.

Latanie shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. I just need to be careful, that's all." She gently kissed Lancelot's forehead. They both looked up as they heard a shout of panic and arrows whizzing through the air.

Lancelot instantly leaped off the bed and hurried out of the room. Latanie heard him swear quite violently before coming back in. "Stay here, don't answer the door. If you need me, send Mae." He kissed her forehead and strapped on his armor. He grabbed his swords and ran outside, making sure the door was firmly locked.

"Lance?" Latanie asked, concerned.

Lancelot ran all the way to the wall to spot Arthur. "Arthur? What is going on?" he asked.

"We're under attack. I do not know who these people are," Arthur said, shaking his head. "Stay in your home and watch over Latanie." He looked at his best friend and was about to speak but was interrupted by Mae.

"Milord!" she gasped. "Lady Latanie is in labor!"

Lancelot's worried gaze met the maid. "W-What! But it isn't time yet! She still has a month!" he stuttered and looked at Arthur in panic.

"Go to her, Lancelot. She needs you more than ever," Arthur urged. "This is not a big group but big enough to ambush us. Things will be taken care of here."

Lancelot nodded. "Thank you, Arthur," he breathed and took off down the stairs, hurrying back towards his home. "Mae, get a healer!" he shouted back. His mind filled with panic and thoughts of the worse. Why now? Of all times, why now? He skidded to a halt outside his front door and opened it, hearing Latanie's panting in the other room. He ran into the room, kneeling beside her. "I'm here, my love. I'm here," he said softly, taking her hand.

Latanie whimpered. Sword wounds did not hurt this much. She tightened her grip on Lancelot's hands. "Lance," she whimpered and did her best to keep the tears away. "I'm scared," she admitted.

"I know. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay," Lancelot said, pushing hair out of her face. He tenderly kissed her forehead. "Just breathe." He watched her helplessly as she cried out in agonized pain. He clenched his teeth, trying his best not to grimace.

Another whimper left Latanie's throat as she bit back a scream. The pain was becoming unbearable and she was afraid she would break Lancelot's hand if she squeezed any tighter. "Lancelot!" she cried out, letting the tears flow freely. "Make it stop, damn it. Make it stop," she sobbed as a huge contraction hit her.

Lancelot bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He didn't feel the pain or taste the blood. "I wish I could, Lat," he said. It was tearing him apart to see her in so much pain. He looked up as a woman rushed in.

"Milady, I am Lynn. I am here to help. You need to relax," the woman said, looking at the knight.

"Trying," Latanie gasped, wincing. The tears had stopped and dried on her cheeks. She sighed in relief as the contractions lessened. "How much longer?" she asked.

"Judging by how far you come, a few hours," Lynn said.

Latanie's eyes widened. "Hours?" she gasped.

"That long?" Lancelot asked, his eyes clouding with worry.

"Yes. Your body is preparing for the delivery. Milord, just do your best in keeping her calm. Milady, just rest. You will need it when the time to push comes," Lynn said and set about getting ready for the delivery.

Latanie groaned. "No more," she whispered, loosening her grip on Lancelot's hand.

"You picked a bad time to go into labor," Lancelot said, looking out a window to see fire in the distance.

"Why?" Latanie asked.

"We're under attack," Lancelot said. "Arthur doesn't know who it is. I think it's Woad rebels who do not like the idea of the union." He shook his head and looked at Latanie. "But do not worry about that now. Concentrate on giving birth to a healthy child." He gently stroked her face. "I'll be here with you every step of the way," he promised. Over the hours, Lancelot remained at her bedside. He soothed her when she needed it; he encouraged her when she was doubtful; he ensured that he was there when she needed him.

"I can't take it," Latanie whispered.

"You're doing great, Lat. You're almost there," Lancelot said softly in her ear.

Latanie let out an involuntary scream when a contraction hit her. She moaned and laid back. She felt as if she was going mad with the pain. Sighing, she closed her eyes and whimpered. She gasped as another contraction came and went.

"You're about ready, Milady," Lynn said, gently patting Latanie's knee. "Get ready. When I give you the command, I want you to push." She looked up as Mae entered the room.

"My apologies. King Arthur and the knights are here," she said. "I will tell them to wait." She turned and left the room.

"Milord, I must ask that you leave the room," Lynn said, looking at Lancelot.

"W-What? No! He can't leave," Latanie gasped, instantly gripping Lancelot a bit tighter. "Please, don't make him leave."

Lynn looked at her. "Milady, you're ready."

"I know. But I want my husband at my side when I give birth to our child," Latanie said, her eyes pleading.

"My love, we must do as she says," Lancelot said reluctantly, kissing Latanie's forehead.

"No," Latanie whispered, shaking her head. "Stay."

Lynn sighed hesitantly. "If she wishes for you to stay, then do so," she said and busied herself in preparations before going back. "Okay, Milady, push, push now," she ordered.

Latanie gave a sigh of relief as Lynn said Lancelot could stay. She looked at him with tired eyes before hearing the command. She took Lancelot's hand and squeezed while pushing with all of the might she could muster. A small cry escaped her lips as she paused to take a breath. She laid back for a moment before pushing again. It felt as if it would never end.

"Come on, Latanie. You can do it," Lancelot urged, squeezing her hand back.

Latanie nodded as she took another small break. She bore down a few more times, feeling the child leave her body. She gave a sigh of relief as she relaxed. A smile came to their faces as they heard the baby start wailing at the top of its lungs.

"A boy, Milord," Lynn said, cleaning up the child.

Latanie smiled. A son! She had given Lancelot a son! She felt as if there was something else. She groaned, causing Lancelot's smile to disappear and have him look at her with concern. "Lat?"

"Milady, there's one more," Lynn said. "Push."

Latanie whimpered and did as best as she could, finding herself to be tired and weak. She gasped in relief as another child slid out. She closed her eyes and released Lancelot's hand. She heard another wail as the other little one took its first breath.

"A girl, Milord," Lynn said. "She is weak, I am afraid. I am not sure of her fate."

Latanie grimaced as she did her best not to cry. They had a healthy son and a sick daughter. She felt Lancelot's hand on her cheek. "It's okay, Lat. We'll do all we can for her." He kissed her forehead. "Do what you can," he said to Lynn.

He had felt such joy only to have it snatched away at the news of his daughter's condition. He looked at the little boy that was handed to him. He could see big eyes that were black, adjusting to the light and slowly becoming brown, like his own. "My son," he whispered. "You get to name him, Lat. You gave birth to him."

Latanie shook her head. "Joint decision," she said. "A proud, strong name. Lancelot Artorius Du Lac…"

Lancelot immediately looked up at her. He nodded, his chest swelling with pride and love for his son. "Perfect," he said and kissed her forehead before handing her their son.

"A nickname will have to be in order. Otherwise, you two will get mixed up," she said, laughing quietly.

Lancelot smiled. "Our daughter… Neyanna Latanie Du Lac," he said, looking at Latanie, who nodded. He sighed softly before straightening up. "Are you in the mood for company?" he asked

Latanie nodded. "Can we at least see Neyanna first?" she asked, looking at him.

"Of course, Milady," Lynn said, tenderly holding a little girl.

Latanie's heart sank as she saw how tiny Neyanna was. She gently touched the little girl's face as she was handed to her. She bit her lower lip but remained as calm as she could. She handed her to Lancelot, who held her so carefully it was as if he was afraid she would shatter dare he hold her in any other way.

"You can let the knights in here now," Lancelot said to Lynn as he looked at his children. He glanced up at Latanie. "You are exhausted. You should rest."

"Too much adrenalin," Latanie answered, looking at their children. She looked up as the knights entered. She gave a weak smile and let her head fall to the side.

"Congratulations," Arthur said quietly, gently touching Latanie's forehead. "Two beautiful children. _Two_!"

"That means more trouble for us," Galahad teased.

"Neyanna isn't doing very well," Lancelot said, looking down. He then looked at the little girl in his arms. He sighed and gently touched his daughter's face. He had never seen something so small and so helpless.

"Neyanna? A pretty name," Bors said.

"Yes, Neyanna Latanie Du Lac. Then, our son. Lancelot Artorius Du Lac," Lancelot said, looking at his son. He glanced up to see Arthur's surprised look. He smiled. "Yes, that is his name." He looked at little Lancelot as he began to cry again. He gave a lost look as he did his best to calm the little one. He gave a sigh of relief as little Lancelot's hand grabbed onto his finger.

"Don't worry. She'll get better – especially if she has your blood," Bors said, trying to comfort the two parents.

Latanie nodded and closed her eyes for a brief moment. "As painful as it was, it was well worth it." She looked at the knights. "Who attacked us, Arthur?"

"Talk about a mood killer," Arthur said teasingly but then grew serious. "A rebel band of Woads."

"I was right," Lancelot said, shaking his head. "They are displeased by the union."

Arthur nodded. "But that is for another day," he said. "Rest now. You've just given birth and you need your strength more than anything. There are many sleepless nights ahead."

Latanie nodded again. "Gladly," she whispered and closed her eyes again.

"You did wonderful," Lancelot said, kissing Latanie's forehead as she drifted off. "Sleep well." He stood up, handing the two children to Lynn to be laid in cradles. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"You too, Lancelot. Look at you," Arthur said.

"I'm fine. Just a bit stressed, that's all. Latanie's going to be devastated if Neyanna doesn't make it… we both will," Lancelot said. "I am grateful for my son and my daughter – I just hope that they'll both make it."

"They will. Especially if they're going to be as stubborn as you two are," Arthur assured him, gently patting him on the back.

"I say we go to the pub and have a round of drinks on me," Bors suggested.

"I'm up for that," Gawain said, smiling.

"How about a contest?" Galahad suggested, laughing quietly.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to stay here," Lancelot said. "Just in case Latanie needs me."

They nodded. "Aye. If you change your mind, you know where we'll be," Bors said, patting Lancelot before leaving with the other knights save for Arthur.

Lancelot looked at him. "What is the damage?"

"Nothing big. A few deaths but that is to be expected," Arthur replied, sitting down opposite of Lancelot. "I'm hoping that scared them off for a little bit. I don't want the possibility of your children growing up in the midst of a battle."

"They'll return Arthur. They always do. But, until then, we must live the most of each day," Lancelot said, subconsciously stroking Latanie's hand.

Arthur smiled and nodded. "You're starting to sound like me."

"Oh dear God, anything but that," Lancelot said, causing them both to laugh quietly. Things were only going to get rockier.

**A/N: Muaha! Like I said, one chapter to go. About the twin thing, I couldn't figure out what to make the child so I went to my brother and said, "Boy or girl?" He just stared at me and said both. Frustrated, I went to my room and spun a coin on my desk (because I can't flip them for some reason) and it didn't land on a side… How the heck that works I have now clue! So, I just went with twins. R&R please!**


	16. Past And Present

**A/N: -sniffles- Last chapter guys. Now, I get to go make the sequel! It will be called The Heart Of A Warrior so, keep a look out for it. :) I do not own anything to do with King Arthur… unfortunately.**

**WitheringSage:** I know, hard to imagine, isn't it? I'm excited to write the sequel! Well, here is the final chapter. Enjoy!

**Raging Raven:** Thank you :) You should've seen my brother's look when I asked him boy or girl. He looked at me like I had two heads. Haha. Anyways, here you go!

**Readerfreak10: **-laughs- Of course I did! He needed a good strong name. Enjoy!

**KnightMaiden: **Why thank you. Hehe. The sequel be awesome, I know it will. Here is the conclusion, enjoy!

**Hsloanx16:** Thanks! I'm glad you think so. Here is the final chapter for you.

**SupernaturalKnight88:** Thanks! I like their names too. They're awesome. You keep up the good work on your own fanfic! Enjoy!

**Chapter 16: Past And Present**

--8 years later--

"Daddy!" a little girl squealed as she ran out to meet Lancelot as he walked down the path to his home. Her hair was a rich golden color, her eyes as blue as the sky she ran under. She giggled as Lancelot grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into the air. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he carried her down the path.

"How's my big girl?" he asked, kissing the side of her head.

"Good. Lance's sick," Neyanna said sadly.

"Sick?" Lancelot asked, frowning as he continued.

"Yeah… Momma's worried," Neyanna said quietly, burying her face in Lancelot's neck as he picked up a jog.

"Lat!" he shouted as he came to the house. He opened the door and set Neyanna down as he closed the door behind them. He walked into Lance's room to see Latanie sitting beside him.

Latanie looked at him. "It's nothing bad, Lancelot. He just has what's going around. He's already tried to get out of bed," she assured him, gently kissing Lance's forehead before rising and going to Lancelot. She wrapped her arms around his neck and studied his features.

Lancelot nodded. "Just as long as he'll get better," he said.

Latanie smiled gently. "He'll be fine," she said, gently kissing him. "How was your day?"

"As good as it can be," Lancelot replied softly, gently kissing her again.

"Ew," Neyanna squealed, hurrying into her room.

This caused the two adults to laugh quietly. They gazed at each other with affection and love, standing there silently in each other's arms. The trials that had passed over the years had both been trying and helpful for it had brought them closer together.

As for the other knights, things were going as well as they could go. Arthur and Guinevere had one child, a son named Joshua. Bors and Vanora eventually got married and have yet another child, making the total twelve. Dagonet eventually got over Latanie and is now married to Marius' widow. Galahad and Gawain decided to stick around and are usually seen around the pub. Tristan is around every now and then and it's rumored he has a special someone.

As for the knights that had given their lives over the years, their deaths were cause for neither mourning nor sadness. For their names and deeds will always be remembered, passed down from father to son, mother to daughter in the legends of King Arthur and his knights.

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this guys and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Feel free to drop me pm's/e-mails/reviews here or anywhere else on my lovely profile. If you send me an e-mail, don't forget to mention something about in the subject or I may delete it. Thanks. And, the last part is said by Lancelot in the movie but he was too busy hugging Lat to say it. Haha. Anyways, thanks to all of those who stuck with me on this story! You were my inspiration! **


End file.
